Italy, weirdness and all of it
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam and Carly are very close friends, almost like sisters. They know everything about each other. "Sam's important to me and I want her to be happy, healthy and safe." says Carly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Italy, weirdness and all of it**

 **Carly Shay drive her car along a street in Italy.**

 **She is pretty happy about finally having her own car, a white cool sportscar that her dad bought for her.**

It's been over a year since Carly and Sam met in person, but they've stayed in touch via phone, txt, e-mail and such.

"La la la, me is cute and sweet." sings Carly with a smile.

Her outfit on this day is a pink t-shirt, a white leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black shoes.

Only a few hours ago, Carly talked to Sam on Skype video-chat. Carly didn't recognize the room she saw behind Sam and wondered where Sam was, but then didn't think more about it.

"Almost seemed like a room aboard a ship..." says Carly.

Carly stop her car outside a clothing store.

She get our from her car and enter the store.

"Hmm, this looks like Sam's style, kinda." says Carly when she finds a red leather overcoat.

Carly decides to buy it and send it to Sam as gift since Sam's birthday is only a couple weeks away.

Carly also buy a yellow latex tank top and a pair of tight white skinny jeans for herself.

These days she has good amounts of money since she work for a newspaper after her father's suggestion that she should get a real job now that she no longer does the iCarly web-show.

Here in Italy no one knows her from iCarly, but she actually enjoy being able to go out without people looking at her.

After paying for the clothes, Carly return to her car and drive home to the apartment she and her dad live in.

"I miss Sam so much." mumbles Carly.

Carly does enjoy her life in Italy with her dad, but she has no friends here.

She think about Sam everyday, but she know that Sam now live with her new buddy Cat V in LA.

Carly is 100 % sure that Sam and herself are still friends though since they keep in regular contact and still understand each other just as well as they've always done.

At the same time aboard the St. Veronica, a cruise ship, Sam is in a room, which means that Carly correctly guessed that Sam is on a ship.

The ship is heading for Italy. Sam is on the way to surprise Carly with a visit so they can spend Sam's b-day together.

Sam wear a tight sexy red top, tight black leather pants and brown combat boots.

She exit her room and goes up on deck.

Her curly long blonde hair float in the wind as she look out over the sea.

There's a sexy erotic smile on her face.

"I wonder what Carly will say when I suddenly show up." says Sam.

Sam looks forward to seeing Carly in person again. Sure, she like Cat too, but Carly is still her primary BFF and that will never change.

"Awww!" says Sam. "I hate leaving Cat when she's sad about her breakup with Dan, but Carly's more important."

Sam can barely wait to see Carly.

At the same time, Carly get home.

"Carly, do you miss your friends?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah...especially Sam. She's the best friend I've ever had and she means the world to me." says Carly, a smile on her face from thinking about Sam.

Sam and Carly are very close friends, almost like sisters.

They know everything about each other.

"Sam's important to me and I want her to be happy, healthy and safe." says Carly.

Colonel Steven Shay thinks that is almsot sounds as Carly is talking about a person she's in love with when she talk about Sam.

"I'm glad you have a friend that you care about a lot." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Dad, if Sam wasn't my friend I'd probably die." says Carly.

"Okay, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

Carly put down her shopping bag and then enter the kitchen where she grab a cup of tea and a sandwich.

It's a bacon sandwich, something Carly wouldn't ususally eat, but Sam would and Carly eat it in honor of Sam.

"Awww!" says Carly as an image of Sam eating a similar sandwich appear in her mind.

She takes the tea and sandwich with her to her bedroom.

"Cute." says Carly, looking at the photo on the wall over the bed.

It is a photo of herself and Sam on the couch in Carly's old room when they hug each other and smile.

Carly hope that she soon get to see Sam in person again.

She has no idea that Sam is on the way.

4 hours later, Sam arrive in Italy.

Sam put on her sunglasses and smile sexy.

She look at her phone to see where Carly lives.

"Okay..." says Sam as she get into a cab that atkes her to the building that Carly lives in.

When she get there, Sam ride the elevator up to the sixth floor.

She soon finds apartment G 77 and rings the door bell.

Carly opens a gasp in huge positive surprise when she sees Sam.

"Awww, Sam!" says a very happy Carly.

"Hi, girl." says Sam with a cute smile.

Carly and Sam hug each other in sweet joy.

"Welcome in." says Carly.

Sam enter the apartment and takes off her neon-green jacket.

"Carly, who's at the door?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Dad, no worry. It is Sam." says Carly.

"Oh, okay." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Hello, Mr Shay." says Sam.

"Hi, Sam." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Ya got any beer?" says Sam.

"Sure, girl. I'll get you one." says Carly.

"Cool." says Sam as she plop down on the couch in a casual way.

"Do you and carly love life here in Italy, sir?" says Sam.

"Yes, we do. It's good." says Colonel Steven Shay. "The food and the music is nice."

"And what about the porn?" says Sam.

"Sam, don't ask my dad such things. Here's your beer." says Carly as she give Sam a beer.

"Thanks, Carly." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"I think I'm gonna get myself a one-night with a hot erotic Italian guy while I'm here." says Sam.

"Whatever...anyways." says Carly, changing the subject. "How's your friend Cat doing?"

"She's kinda sad right now after her boyfriend Dan broke up with her, but I'm sure she'll be fine soon." says Sam.

"I hope you support her." says Carly.

"Yeah, of course. Cat has my emotional support. I wish her good, for sure." says Sam.

"Nice." says Carly. "It's sweet that you're a loyal buddy for her. Everyone need a true friend."

"Yup." says Sam.

"And for me, that's you." says Carly.

"Okay, so true." says Sam. "Ya can count on me."

"Thanks, girl." says Carly. "It feels wonderful to have a loyal awesome buddy like you who's always there when I need it so much."

Carly and Sam hug each other.

"Awww!" says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Sam, how long do you plan to stay?" says Carly.

"Kinda two weeks." says Sam.

"Cute. Then we can celebrate your birthday together." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"I'm so glad you're here." says Carly.

"It's cool to be here, Carly." says Sam.

"Have you heard from Freddie?" says Carly.

"No, not in 6 months." says Sam.

"Neither have I. Sure hope he's okay." says Carly.

"I'm sure he's doing fine." says Sam.

"You're probably right." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam.

Carly and her dad have no guest room so Sam get to share a bed with Carly and this is not a problem for Carly and Sam. They are two girls who are best friends and they've shared a bed a few times before.

The next day.

Sam eat a big bacon burger.

"Oh, still eating like a man are you?" says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam wear a pink t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Carly wear a white top and normal jeans.

"Later today I wanna give you a little tour of the town." says Carly.

"Sounds wonderful." says Sam.

"Now I'm gonna take a quick shower." says Carly as she take off her clothes, including bra and panties.

Carly has no problem with being naked in front of Sam. She's done that several times before and Sam's been naked in front of her too.

"Alright, Carly. I'll be right here." says Sam as she lean back a bit and return her focus to the burger and continue eating.

Carly walk to the bathroom and into the shower.

"Sam, where's Carly?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"In the shower, sir." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm going to work." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Have fun, sir. I'll tell Carly where ya are." says Sam.

"Thank you." says Colonel Steven Shay as he put on his jacket, grab his briefcase and equipment bag and leave the apartment.

Sam eat the last of her sandwich and since Carly's dad has gone to work, Sam decides to masturbate a bit.

She slide a hand down into her pants and starts to gently rub her clit.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

It feels good for Sam.

22 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Carly enter the room, now wearing a pink tight top and white jeans.

"Were you playing with yourself...?" says Carly.

"I sure was." says Sam with her typical sweet sexy smile.

"Dad won't be happy about that." says Carly.

"He doesn't know. Your dad went to work, girl." says Sam. "I started after he left."

"Okay...then it's fine, I guess." says Carly.

Sam lick the pussy-juice from her own fingers.

"Yum, yum." says Sam.

"I can't believe you actually enjoy the taste of your own sexual fluids." says Carly.

"Well, what can I say? My pussy-juices taste so damn sweet." says Sam.

"Alright, Sam. You're weird sometimes, but I love you. You're my best friend." says Carly.

"Thanks." says a happy Sam.

Carly is happy too.

"Sweet." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Carly and Sam are in Carly's car, driving around, Carly giving Sam a tour of the town.

"...here's the mall, the game arcade and my favorite diner. Not that I've ever been in it, but over there's a porn-store. And next to it is a store that sells guitars." says Carly.

"Porn-store? Yum, yum!" says Sam.

"I knew you'd be interested in that." says Carly.

"Me sure is." says Sam.

"And over here we have a bar and back there's a FedEx office." says Carly. "On the other side of the park is the church and the hospital."

"Okay." says Sam.

Carly understand what Sam wants so she turn the car around and stop outside the porn-store.

A very happy Sam jump out from the car and enter the porn-store and comes back out 20 minutes later with a black paper bag filled with sex toys and porn DVDs.

"I found some awesome stuff in there." says Sam, still very happy.

"Did you huh?" says Carly.

"Yeah. Check out this. Would you love this in your butt, Carly?" says Sam as she pull out a red dildo from the paper bag.

"No and put away that before someone sees us." says Carly.

"Opsss! Sometimes I forget you're not into sex and porn." says Sam as she quickly put the dildo away.

Sam get back into the car and Carly drive back home.

2 hours later.

Sam is eating cake and watching TV while Carly is cleaning the kitchen.

"Holy shit, this cake is awesome." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks. I baked it last week." says Carly.

"Did you? Wonderful. Your housewife / mommy skills have gotten even better." says Sam.

"I'm glad you think so, Sam. I try to learn as much as possible so I can be very talented when I eventually have my own family." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah. Someday I hope to have a husband and a kid." says Carly. "Kinda unlikely though. I never get asked out on dates."

"Really? You're beautiful, sweet, smart and funny. I can't understand why no one wanna date you." says Sam.

"Nice of you to say such sweet things about me." says Carly.

"It's all true. You're absolutely gorgeous. Had I been a man I would date you, girl." says Sam.

"Cute." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"How can I get guys to notice me?" says Carly.

"Being more sexual could help." says Sam.

"I don't wanna be slutty." says Carly. "Sure, it works for you and others, but I'm not even good at sex."

"Want me to tech ya how to make a dude cum?" says Sam.

"No, thanks." says Carly.

7 days later.

"Happy birthday, Sam!" says Carly, all sweet and cute as she give Sam a cake and three presents.

"Awww! Thanks, Carly!" says Sam as she sit up in the bed.

"Sam, you deserve all joy that you get 'cause you're awesome." says Carly.

"I think you're awesome too, girl." says Sam.

"Really?" says Carly.

"Of course. Without you I'd been a mess and a bad person." says Sam. "You're my moral compass, my map to sweetness, the one who keeps me from becoming so bad that I end up beyond help." says Sam.

"Very nice that I can be all those things for you, Sam. I try to be as good of a friend for you as possible." says Carly.

"Awesome." says Sam with a cute smile.

"I'm around for you." says Carly. "You can talk to me about anything. I don't judge."

"Carly, that's so sweet." says Sam.

"Awww!" says a happy Carly.

Sam open her presents and is happy to get the red coat, as well as a pink electric violin and a toastmachine so Sam can make bacon toast easier.

"Thanks. Very cool gifts." says a happy Sam.

"It's great that you like them." says Carly.

"Don't worry. They are amazing." says Sam.

"Okay. That is pleasing to hear." says Carly.

Sam is wearing her pink / black satin jammies.

Carly wear a white t-shirt and pink latex tights.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"You're so nice." says Carly.

"So are you." says Sam.

"Nice." says Carly.

Sam eat a slice of the cake.

"Yum!" says Sam in a childish tone.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your cake." says Carly as she leave the bedroom.

Sam switch her attention to the cake.

The cake taste awesome.

Carly goes to the living room, grab the remote and turn on the TV and starts to watch the news.

22 minutes later, Sam, who now wear a black leather heavy metal tank top and skinny jeans, enter the room and takes a seat next to Carly.

"Hi, Carly." says Sam.

"Hi, Sam." says Carly. "Did the cake taste good...?"

"Yeah, of course. It was very nice." says Sam.

"I'm glad you think so." says Carly.

"It was an amazing cake. Anyways, where's your dad...?" says Sam.

At the military base. he won't be home until Sunday." says Carly.

"So you live alone most of the time?" says Sam.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I know how to take care of myself and I'm not a kid anymore." says Carly.

"True, you're all woman now and so is me." says Sam.

"We are adults, yes." says Carly.

"Ya guys got any porno channels?" says Sam as she gently grab the remote from Carly's left knee.

"Not sure. I don't think so. I never watch such things and I'm pretty sure that my dad doesn't either." says Carly.

"Let's check." says Sam as she press a button to bring up a list over available channels and she smile when she sees that International Erotica TV is on the list as channel 57.

Sam open up channel 57.

On the screen a black guy is fucking a blonde girl, a blonde girl that look almost like Sam, but with much smaller boobs and different eye color.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam with a sexual smile.

"I'm going to work. See you later." says Carly.

Carly put on her shoes, grab her purse and goes to work.

Sam continue to watch the porn.

"I wish that was me." says Sam about the blonde girl in the porn movie.

Sam is getting horny.

"Maybe a little..." says Sam as she unzip her jeans, slide a hand down her panties and starts to masturbate in a casual way.

Sam's pussy is already wet.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

On the screen, the black guy fuck the blonde girl in the ass.

"So sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam really wish she was the girl in the movie.

Its been over 2 months since Sam had sex with a guy and she feel that she really need to get some soon.

"Mmm...sex, fuck, orgasm, porn, dick, cum, pussy!" moans Sam.

45 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

At the same time, Carly is in the office at work, writing an article about bunnies and how young girls often love them.

"Carly, how are you today?" says Anne Moratzu, one of Carly's co-workers.

"I'm fine. No problem." says Carly.

"Alright...sweet." says Anne.

"Yeah, by the way, my friend Sam's in town." says Carly.

"Sweet. I hope I'll get to meet her." says Anne.

"Not sure that's a good idea. You probably won't like her, she's really into sex and porn." says Carly.

"Oh, then I don't wanna meet her. Sex and porn is disgusting." says Anne.

"I know, but Sam is still my best friend." says Carly.

"That's nice. I'm glad you have a real buddy." says Anne.

"Thanks. Sam and I have known each other for a long time. I totally trust her in every way." says Carly.

20 minutes later, Sam enter a bar.

She finds a hot handsome guy and walk up to him.

"Hi, me is Sam Puckett. Do you wanna do me?" says Sam.

Unfortunately the guy only speak Italian and has no idea what Sam says.

Sam walk away from him.

"Damn, should've known that most guys here don't speak English..." mumbles Sam.

She takes a chance and walk up to another hot guy.

"Hi, wanna fuck me? I have a cozy sexy pussy, man." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, how much?" says the guy.

"No. I'm not a whore. I don't have sex for money." says Sam.

"Then I will not fuck you. I love whores." says the guy.

Sam walk over to another guy and says "Wanna fuck me?"

"Yeah, you're sexy." says the guy.

"Awesome. I'm Samantha Puckett." says Sam, telling someone her full name Samantha, which she usually never do.

"Erotic name. I'm Carozu DiMera." says the guy.

"Okay." says Sam.

Sam and Carozu enter a bathroom.

Sam roll up her short skirt so Carozu can see that she wear no panties.

"Beautiful pussy you have." says Carozu.

"Thanks, dude." says Sam as she lean her back agaisnt the wall.

Carozu unzip his brown leather pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness and then slide it into Sam's pussy.

"Fuck me!" moans Sam in a very slutty tone.

"Alright, baby." says Carozu as he starts to fuck Sam.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy is wet and nice." says Carozu.

"Thanks." moans Sam.

Carozu fuck harder.

"Yes! Do me, bang me, take me, fuck me, drill me!" moans Sam, being very horny.

"Holy shit, you're awesome!" moans Carozu.

"Oh...sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam enjoy being fucked.

"Awww, fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam like Carozu's dick.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Sam. "Your dick is so strong!"

"Thanks, girl." moans Carozu.

"My pleasure, man!" moans Sam, all slutty and sexy.

Carozu fuck faster.

"I love your big dick!" moans Sam.

"And I love your warm wet pussy." moans Carozu in a deep manly tone.

Just hearing such a manly voice almost makes Sam get her orgasm right there, but she want the whole thing to last longer and she manage to hold back and still enjoy the fucking.

"You're so manly and sexy...! Mmm...fuck me, man!" moans Sam.

51 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Carozu as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Yeah! Cum in me, man!" moans Sam, who want to get the cum in her because she use pills.

Sam get a big orgasm.

2 hours later.

Sam sit on the couch, eating a bacon toast and drinking coffee when Carly get home from work.

"Sam, have you been there all day?" says Carly.

"Not at all. I've been out, getting me some Italian schlong in my sexy front-hole. And it was awesome." says Sam.

"Too much information, girl. I'm glad you had fun though." says Carly.

"It sure was a lot of fun." says Sam.

"Okay. My day's been nice too. My boss was very pleased about the article I wrote." says Carly.

"That's good." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Carly, is your boss a dude or a chick?" says Sam.

"My boss is a lady. Her name's Laura Bernardus and she is sweet and nice." says Carly.

20 minutes later.

"Here." says Carly as she give Sam some fresh fruit.

"Thanks." says Sam.

Carly drink some tea.

"Sam, you're awesome." says Carly.

"You're awesome too." says Sam.

"Are you sure?" says Carly.

"Carly, you are awesome. Trust me." says Sam.

"I'm glad you think so." says Carly.

"It's true." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Cute! Ya still have the plushie I gave you." says Sam when she sees Carly's neon-yellow plush dolphin on the bookshelf.

"Of course." says Carly. "I named it Sam 'cause you gave it to me, girl."

"That's so sweet." says Sam.

"I think so too." says Carly.

The next day.

Carly sing while she wash her plush animals.

 _ **I'm a sunshine, a cutie sunshine. My name is Carly and I am sweet.**_

 _ **Summer-time, is so sweet and funny. There is no dirt on my feet.**_

 _ **She's my sunshine, my cutie sunshine. Her name is Sam and she is so cute.**_

 _ **Sam is always, so sweet and funny. I am not gonna play some flute.**_

Carly is happy. She wear a blue t-shirt and black tights.

"Whatcha doin'...?" says Sam.

"Simply washing my plushies." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly. "I want my plushies to be clean and cute."

"That's nice." says Sam.

"So true." says Carly. "Some of these plushies are going up for sale and some I'll keep."

"Cool." says Sam.

"I guess so." says Carly.

2 hours later.

Carly is cooking lunch while Sam is playing a game on her phone.

"What's for lunch, Carly?" says Sam.

"A surprise, girl." says Carly.

"Oh, nice. As long as it's not catfish and mushrooms mixed together. Cat and I ate that and saw very weird fuckin' damn hallucinations for like 2 days and 5 hours." says Sam.

"Don't worry. It's not that food." says Carly.

"Thank greatness! Me do so not wanna go through that again." says Sam.

"Can you tell me about the hallucinations?" says Carly.

"Sure. It started with me thinking my guitar was a dead swordfish and then Cat thought that Carrie Painty was taking a nap in the shower and after that we both saw six naked ninjas, dancing in the living room and later I thought that I saw mom, having group-sex with seven perverted Mexican guys. And then there were other weird things that you don't wanna hear about." says Sam.

"Wow...that sure sounds really weird." says Carly.

"Yeah. Both me and Cat was happy when it was over." says Sam.

"I understand." says Carly.

"Me will never forget, but I want to." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam takes a little nap.

"Cat, no...those panties aren't clean..." says Sam in her sleep. "What? I did send the jacket to Billy Opelgrass...yeah, last week, girl."

Sam seem to be dreaming and the dream makes no sense.

"Yeah. My mom is behind the tree. Sure, as soon as I find my uncle's damn old rubbers. I've no idea where he hide 'em." says Sam in her sleep. "Cat, that's fun. I've been to Disney World with my mom. Mom's in...uh...Spain."

"Oh my..." says Carly with a sigh and a smile.

"Sure, Cat. Ya can use my toy..." says Sam in her sleep. "Welcome to Russia. These are my buddies Carly and Cat. Mom, why are you naked...? That's a guitar, not a violin, Freddie. Oh, yes! That feels sooo nice! No, I've never met Kenny Brooks. Isn't Germany like all cold and snowy? No, mom. I've not burned my school-books. Carly, are you in the shower? No, mom. I did not take a shit in the closet. Yes, that seems to be green and pink. I've never been to China. Florida? Yes, that's where I was last night."

62 minures later.

"Cat, stop. Don't give my dildo to a random kid..." says Sam in her sleep. "No, mom. I have clothes on. I did not put ice cream in Carly's pink bra. Freddie, put a rubber on 'cause I don't want ya to take a piss in my butt. Mom, please let me go to the Iron Maiden concert..."

"Sam, wake up." says Carly as she gently touch Sam's left shoulder.

"Carly? Was I dreaming?" says Sam as she open her eyes.

"Yes, you sure were. And it sounded like a very weird dream." says Carly.

"Oh, sorry..." says Sam.

"It's okay." says Carly.

"Yay." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Carly place food on the table and it turns out to be pasta, chicken and tomato sauce.

"Smells yummy." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. I hope it taste good as well." says Carly.

"I'm sure it's awesome." says Sam.

Carly and Sam starts to eat.

"It taste soooo nice!" says Sam.

"I'm glad you like it, Sam." says Carly.

"Yay." says Sam.

Carly think it taste wonderful too.

"Nice that I'm getting so good at cooking so I can cook for my family if I ever get married and have kids." says Carly.

"If you get married me wanna be maid of honor at the wedding." says Sam.

"Sam, it is obvious that you get the job. I could think of no one I'd want more as my maid of honor 'cause you're the best friend I have." says Carly.

"Awesome!" says Sam.

4 days later.

Carly pack the plushies she's sold into boxes to ship them out.

She sing.

 _ **Sam is very sweet. Yes, she's so good and cute. And she is my friend, all the way until the end.**_

 _ **I'd do so much for her. That is true.**_

 _ **Sam is my BFF. I love her very much.**_

 _ **Any day with her is wonderful.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

Carly wear an orange tank top and dark skinny jeans.

"I hope shipping cost for these plushies isn't too high." says Carly.

Carly is happy.

"I wonder where Sam is..." says Carly.

She goes to the bedroom where Sam is naked, sleeping in the bed.

"Cat...that's a dildo. No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in the couch. Freddie, don't drink that...it's my piss. Mom, please let me buy a sword. I don't know Carly's bra-size. Freddie, don't drink that...it's mom's piss. Gibby, don't jerk your disgusting dick in public. Cat, please wear something slutty. No, Carly. It was not me who ate your cookies. Gibby, no chick wanna be in bed with you. Is it Christmas? Why did he eat his own poop? I don't have a German father. Yes, me is a sweetie...sort of. Sure, if you want me to I can play with your cute lady-parts, Emma. No, Jenna. I'm not gay." says Sam in her sleep.

Carly is a sweet woman so instead of waking Sam up, she turn off the lights in the room, leave the room and gently close the door, leaving Sam to nap in privacy.

"I wonder what Sam's dreams are like...from what she says in her sleep, they seem to be really weird." says Carly.

Carly pour herself some tea and then take a seat on the couch.

She thinks about Sam's dreams and almost wish she could see them.

She grab a sweet nice romantic book and read a bit.

"Awww!" says Carly with a cutie smile.

At the same time, Sam is still dreaming.

"Gibby, put away your dick! Freddie, cum for me! No, mom. I didn't piss in my bed. Cat, do you love porn? Mom, please let me buy a gun. Awww, sweet mango ice cream! Sure, mom. I can buy you a porn movie. No, mom. I didn't walk to school in just bra and socks, that's crazy. No, mom. It wasn't me who took a shit on the middle of the living room floor. I didn't fart in the car..." says Sam in her sleep.

50 minutes later.

Carly is talking to her dad on the phone.

"Yes, dad. I take care of that."

"Good, Carly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Awesome, dad. See you. Bye."

Carly ends the phone call.

"Who was on the phone?" says Sam as she step out from the bedroom.

Sam now wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"It was my dad." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

2 hours later, Sam is once again taking a nap. This time on the couch.

"Gibby, your dick's much smaller than Freddie's..." says Sam in her sleep. "No, mom. I didn't fart so hard that the mirror broke. Uh...that's my dildo. No, me don't suck random dick. I only give BJs to guys I think are hot. Cat, can I see your pussy? Carly is my BFF. No, mom. I didn't poop in my pants. Do you think I took a shit in the car, mom? I did not."

Carly laugh a bit at how weird Sam's dreams seems to be.

"Sam is so cute." thinks Carly with a sweet smile.

Carly love Sam, even though Sam is not a typical girl.

As a matter of fact, some of Sam's unique characteristics are what makes Carly like Sam so much.

Sam's unique characteristics is what makes her Sam.

Carly like Sam exactly the way she is and would never want to change anything about her.

Carly know that Sam is truly a good person.

"I guess I can do some work." says Carly as she switch on her laptop and write a bit on an article about gay women.

While she work, Carly listen to Sam talking in her sleep.

"Freddie, why did you cum so early? No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in my bed. Cat, that's my dildo. Gibby, stop. I don't wanna see you jerk off, okay? Freddie, wear a condom. I don't wanna get preggo. No, mom..." says Sam in her sleep.

Hearing what Sam says in her sleep makes Carly smile.

"No, mom. Please let me buy a gun. Carly didn't tell me what time I was supposed to be at the party. No, it was Freddie who took at shit on the floor. Mom, who sent me this box? Cat, do you know where my dildo is? No, mom. I didn't take a shit in bed. Freddie, don't pee in my pussy." says Sam in her sleep.

Carly listen to Sam, but is still able to get some work done as well.

"Hmm...let's see..." mumbles Carly.

20 minutes later, Carly switch off her laptop and goes to the kitchen and drink some tea.

"Awww." says Carly.

Carly eat a cookie.

"Okay." says Carly as she grab a towel and wipe away some stains from the kitchen table.

She then walk back to the living room and push the boxes with plushies to the side.

Carly then take a seat in one of the two cozy warm chairs.

Carly simply sit there and watch Sam sleeping and dreaming.

"No, mom. Why would I poop in bed...? Freddie, fuck me faster. Do me. I think Carly's in the shower. Cat is in her bed. No. mom. I did not suck dick in school. Porn is awesome. Me is just a kid. Mom, do you love to fart and poop? No, me did not drink my own pee. Germany? No! Freddie, your dick is so big! No, mom. I didn't take a shit in the car. Why, Cat...? He's not even funny..." says Sam in her sleep.

Carly laugh a bit.

"Oh, wow!" says Sam as she wake up. "Carly...did I talk in my sleep?"

"Yes and what you said makes no sense." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"That's how my dreams usually are, making no sense at all." says Sam.

"Was your dream nice?" says Carly.

"I guess so." says Sam. "It was not a nightmare."

"Alright, that's good." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

Carly giggle. Sam is so funny and sweet.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." says Carly.

"Okay. Me will be here." says Sam.

Sam eat some candy.

The next day.

Carly and Sam watch TV when Carly's dad get home.

"Hi, girls." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Hi, dad." says Carly.

"Hi, sir." says Sam.

"Carly what's this?" says Colonel Steven Shay when he sees the boxes in the corner of the living room.

"I'm selling plushies. A girl from FedEx is supposed to pick those up later." says Carly.

"Okay." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

2 hours later, a girl from FedEx picks up the boxed with plushies that Carly sell.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"No problems." says the FedEx girl.

The FedEx girl reminds Carly of Sam.

The FedEx girl is the same age and height as Sam and has similar hair, but a different eye color, darker skin and smaller boobs.

"Nice." says Carly.

The next day.

"Carly, it's been awesome to be here with ya." says Sam.

"Awww. Thanks, Sam. It's been wonderful to spend time with you again, just like the old days." says Carly.

Sam grab her bags and walk down to the street.

She get into a cab that drive her to the airport.

Carly cry a bit as she look out through the window and sees Sam get into the cab.

"Sam, you'll always be the best friend I've ever had. I love you, girl." says Carly.

Once the cab can no longer be seen, Carly grab the plush dolphin that Sam gave her years ago and hug it.

"Awww!" sasy Carly.

Carly feel sad that Sam couldn't stay longer.

"Are you okay?" says Colonel Steven Shay when he sees Carly crying.

"I'm fine, dad. I just feel sad over the fact that Sam has to go home." says Carly.

"You'll see her again. It's not as if though you've met her for the very last time. She will never break the friendship you and her share, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yes, but I already miss her so much. Sam is like the sister I've never had. She means the world to me." says Carly.

"I understand." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sam's amazing and I can't imagine my life without her." says Carly.

"Don't worry. You and Sam will meet each other again soon." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Thanks." says Carly and then give her dad a hug.

"Anytime, Carly." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I'm happy that you support me and my friendship with Sam." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Of course I support it. I know how important Sam's always been to you." says Colonel Steven Shay.

The next day.

"Sam, I wish you were here." says Carly as she look at a photo of Sam.

Carly is in her bedroom and she wear a black t-shirt that Sam once gave her and dark tight jeans.

"We'll meet again soon, girl." says Carly.

Carly walk out to the living room.

"Dad, did you ever have a best friend when you were younger?" says Carly.

"No, at least not one I was as close to as you are to Sam. I was pretty shy back then." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Really?" says Carly.

"Yes, but later on I found my confidence." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Okay." says Carly.

2 hours later, the same FedEx girl from before, deliver a package.

"Carly, a package arrived for you." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Thanks, dad." says Carly.

Carly open the package. Inside is a very cute white plushie teddy bear, wearing a pink leather jacket and pink sweatpants.

Carly hug the plushie. The plushie says "Hi, Carly. I'm Sam." in a cute childish voice.

The plushie has a small sound chip in it that activates when a person hug it.

"Awww! So sweet." says Carly.

Carly notice a piece of paper inside the plushie bear's jacket.

Carly grab the paper. It's a letter from Sam. It says "Hi, Carly. Here comes a very sweet custom-made plushie for ya. I hope she will be good for you, girl. Love from Sam P."

"Yay." says Carly.

She goes to her bedroom and place Sam, the plushie bear on her nightstand.

"Cute." says Carly.

The next day.

"La la la..." sings Carly while cooking lunch for herself and her dad.

"What was in the package you got yesterday?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"It was a plushie bear from Sam." says Carly.

"That's sweet." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah, very cute." says Carly.

4 hours later in LA.

Sam and Cat are having some cute girl-time.

They wear jammies, eat candy and talk.

"Did you send the plushie bear to Carly?" says Cat.

"I did." says Sam.

"Cute cute!" says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Yup." says a happy Sam.

2 days later.

Carly is in her car on the way to work, listening to sweet music.

"Awww!" says Carly.

Today she wear a red top, black jeans and pink shoes.

She is happy.

"I wonder how Sam's doing." says Carly.

Carly miss Sam a lot.

"Hi, Carly." says Anne Moratzu when Carly get to work.

Hi, Anne." says Carly.

Carly take a seat by her desk.

"Here, this is what I want you work on today, Miss Shay." says Carly's boss, Laura Bernardus as she place a document in front of Carly.

"Okay, boss." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Nice...get started, my friend." says Laura Bernardus.

"Of course." says Carly as she starts working.


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later, Carly has finished the job she was assigned.

Even though her boss is in the room next to hers, Carly sends the finished project to her via e-mail.

20 minutes later.

"Miss Shay, you've once more done a perfect job. Awesome." says Laura Bernardus as she enter the room.

"Thanks, boss." says Carly.

"I should pay you better." says Laura Bernardus.

"Okay, nice." says Carly.

"Starting next month, you get a 25 % increase in pay, Carly. Is that okay?" says Laura Bernardus.

"Yes, of course." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Nice. Have a sweet day." says Laura Bernardus as she leave the room.

Carly drink some water.

4 days later, Carly log into her online bank account and sees that she's recieved the payments for the plushies.

"Hmm, a total of 500 bucks, not bad. Sweet." says a happy Carly.

Carly wear a pink tank top and pink sweatpants.

She log onto Twitter and sees some fun tweets from Sam.

"Awww, cute!" says Carly with a sweet smile.

Carly reply to one of Sam's tweets.

"Sam's so funny." says Carly.

The next day.

"What are you doing?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sending an e-mail to Sam." says Carly.

"Okay." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Dad, is it weird that I think of Sam as my sister?" says Carly.

"No, of course not. It's nice." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Thanks, dad." says Carly.

"I'll get started on dinner." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awesome." says Carly.

Carly is happy.

She goes to her bedroom, sit down on the bed and hug her old teddy bear.

"Awww!" says Carly.

Carly then hug the teddy bear that Sam did send her.

The plushie bear says "Hi, Carly. I'm Sam." in its cute childish voice.

"Hi, Sam." says Carly with a cutie smile.

Carly like the plushie bear.

"You're so sweet." says Carly to the plushie bear.

The bear is so adorable.

"Awww!" says a happy Carly.

Carly put down the plushie bear on the pillow.

The next day.

Carly is drinking tea and working on something on her laptop.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink leather tights.

She is happy.

"Awww. Such a sweet good day." says Carly with a sweet smile.

The adorable plushie bear from Sam sit next to Carly on the couch.

"Yay." says Carly.

7 hours later.

"Okay..." says Carly as she climb into bed.

The plushie bear from Sam sit on the nightstand.

"Sweet dreams." says Carly, giving the plushie bear a little kiss.

Carly switch of the lights in the room and goes to sleep.

2 weeks later.

"La la la." sings Carly as she walk through the grocery store, buying food for the upcoming 5 days or so.

For the past 2 weeks, Carly hasn't thought much about Sam and not been in any form of contact with Sam at all, instead Carly has been focused on her job.

Now suddenly her mind drift to Sam and how funny Sam is.

Carly and her dad usually don't eat bacon much, but Carly decides to buy some in honor of Sam, since bacon is something that Sam eat a lot.

Carly wear a red t-shirt and tight dark jeans.

"I should txt Sam later." says Carly.

When she get home, 27 minutes later, Carly put the food in the fridge and in the pantry.

Then she drink some water before taking a nap in her room.

She dream about cute plushies.

At the same time her dad get home.

"Carly? Are you there?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

When no one answer he gently open the door to Carly's room and sees that she's asleep.

He goes to the kitchen and drink some tea and eat a sandwich.

50 minutes later, Carly wakes up.

"All ready for the rest of this nice day." says Carly to herself as she get up from the bed.

She decides to get some work stuff done, even though it's one of her days off.

Carly switch on her laptop and does some work.

"I guess I shouldn't do this on my day off, but this is kinda fun for me so it's okay." says Carly.

Carly is happy.

Her life is good.

"Carly." says Colonel Steven Shay as he enter the room.

"Dad. My boss gave me a rise of 25 %, beginning next month." says Carly.

"Okay. That sounds great." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah. I'm happy." says Carly with a cute smile.

"And I am proud of you, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Thanks, dad." says Carly.

"I'll get you some tea." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Nice." says Carly.

Colonel Steven Shay leave and return 4 minutes later with tea and a cookie for Carly.

"Awww. Thanks." says Carly.

Colonel Steven Shay leave the room, allowing Carly to be alone.

"Yay." says Carly.

5 days later.

Carly is talking to Sam on Skype video-chat.

"Sam, are you okay?" says Carly.

"Yup, of course. I'm happy." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Awesome. I'm happy as well." says Carly.

"Nice. How's the weather over in Italy?" says Sam.

"Usually very sweet, but today it's raining." says Carly.

"Okay. Sun's shining here in LA." says Sam.

"That's awesome." says Carly.

"Hi, Carly." says Cat in a slightly singing tone as she pop up next to Sam.

"Hi, Cat." says Carly.

"Sam and me are having a cute day." says Cat.

"That's nice. My day's pretty adorable too, girls." says Carly.

"Do ya feel sexy?" says Sam.

"No. Me is not a sexual woman." says Carly.

"I know, but you can't blame the wham of the Sam for asking." says Sam.

"What's the wham of the Sam?" says Carly.

"Duh. Me, of course. I am the wham of the Sam." says Sam.

"Really? Is that your new nickname for yourself...?" says Carly.

"Yup and yup." says Sam.

"Okay. Cutie cute." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Awww!" says Cat.

The next day.

"Awww!" says Carly as she takes off her clothes and step into the shower.

She turn on the water and starts to slowly wash her beautiful body.

"La la la, me is a sweetie." sings Carly.

Carly is happy.

"Nice." says Carly with a smile.

The water feels good against her skin.

She love being clean.

"I wonder what dad is doing." says Carly.

Colonel Steven Shay is in the kitchen, cooking lunch for himself and Carly.

20 minutes later, Carly and her dad eat lunch.

"Dad, do you think I'm a good girl...?" says Carly.

"Yes, of course." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Carly with a very cute smile.

"I'm glad that you're a responsible young lady. It's been good to see you maturen since you moved here with me." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I try my best to be a good girl all the time." says Carly.

"That's nice to hear." says Colonel Steven Shay. "I could ask for no more than your best."

"Yay." says a happy Carly.

"Yeah." says Colonel Steven Shay.

2 days later.

Carly recieve another package from Sam.

It's another teddy bear. This one wear an LA Kings shirt and pink sunglasses.

Carly hug it and it says "Hi, my name's Sam." in the same adorable voice as the other one.

"Awww! Sooo cute." says Carly.

She place the new teddy bear next to the other one on her nightstand.

"Two teddy bears in a rather short time. Must be a theme." says Carly.

4 weeks later.

Carly has once more recieved a cute talking plushie bear from Sam.

This one wear a cowgirl shirt and a cowgirl hat and says "Yay, me is Sam." when someone hug it.

"Awww!" says Carly.

Carly send a txt to Sam. It says "Sam, thanks for all these talking bears, but don't send too many of them. I don't want a huge collection of them."

Sam soon sends a reply that says "Don't worry. It's not a theme. I have only one more plushie bear waiting to be sent to ya, girl."

Carly sends a reply that says "Okay. Sweet. Have a good day."

Almost a month later, Carly recieves the last plushie bear from Sam.

This one wear a black tank top and pink sweatpants and it says "Hi, Carly. You're the best." when someone hug it.

"Aww, cute." says Carly.

Carly place it on the white bookshelf in her room, next to the other bears that Sam has sent her.

Carly call all the plushie bears Sam since they each seem to represent a part of Sam's personality.

The next day.

"Awww!" says Carly when she look at the plushie bears from Sam.

Carly wear a yellow tight t-shirt and normal jeans.

She drink some tea.

On this day Carly was supposed to work, but her dad is sick so she decided to take the day off so she could be home with him.

20 minutes later.

"Here, dad." says Carly as she enter her father's bedroom and place coffee and a burger on his nightstand.

"Thanks, Carly." says Colonel Steven Shay with a smile.

"No problem." says Carly in a soft cute tone.

"I appreciate that you took time off from work now when I'm sick." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I can't let you be alone if you're not feeling okay." says Carly. "Me is a good girl."

"Nice." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

Almost a month later.

Carly has bought a plushie bear that she's going to send to Sam.

It is a bear like those that Sam did send to her.

It is pink and wear a white quilted jacket and red sunglasses.

When someone hug it, the bear says "Hi, Sam. I'm Carly." in a cute childish tone.

"Awww." says Carly as she gently place the plushie bear in a box, tape it shut and put a sticker with Sam's LA address on it on the side of the box.

27 minutes a guy from FedEx comes and pick up the box.

A week later, the box is delivered to Sam in LA.

"Yay. So sweet and cute!" says Sam when she sees what she get.

She hug the plushie bear and it says "Hi, Sam. I'm Carly." in the cute childish tone.

Sam put the bear on her nightstand.

"Awww! Such a cute plushie." says Cat when she sees the bear from Carly.

"Carly sent it to me." says Sam.

"That's very sweet of her." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam decides to name the plushie bear Carly.

2 days later.

"Cat, a package just showed up and it's listed to you, girl." says Sam.

"Nice." says Cat as she open the package.

Inside is a pink plushie bear that wear a white oversized t-shirt and gray baggy sweatpants.

Cat gives the bear a hug and it says "Hi, Cat. My name's Carly." in a cute voice.

"Aww, you got one too? So sweet." says Sam.

"Yeah...apparently it's from Carly." says a happy Cat.

"It sure is from her." says Sam. "It has to be."

Cat and Sam check the sender-label and it says that the package is indeed from Carly.

"Yup, it is from Carly, for sure." says Sam.

The next day.

"Awww." says Carly as she drink tea and eat sushi in the park.

Carly wear a white tight latex t-shirt, pink skinny jeans and black converse.

"Such a cute day." says a happy Carly.

Carly love days like this, when she can simply relax in the park and have no worries in the world.

"Yeah...wonderful." says Carly with a sweet smile.

5 hours later.

"Carly, here." says Colonel Steven Shay with a smile as he give Carly a new phone. "You deserve this."

"Thanks, dad." says a happy Carly.

"You're welcome." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww." says Carly in cute joy.

2 days later.

"So sweet." says Carly as she look at the plushie bears from Sam.

At the same time, Sam is taking a nap in her cozy bed.

"No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in my new dress. Freddie, do you plan to piss in my mouth? Carly, that boy over there is German. And gay. Gibby, I will not give you a BJ, even if it is your damn birthday." says Sam in her sleep.

Sam is having one of her weird dreams.

"Her name is Carly, she's my best friend. No, mom. I didn't take a shit in my backpack. Freddie, at least wear a condom, okay? No, mom. I didn't piss in your coffee. Mmm, soooo sexy! Lick me, Roger!" says Sam in her sleep.

Carly drink some tea.

"Mmm, sweet tea!" says Carly.

"Mom, it wasn't me who took a shit in your bag. Gibby, I refuse to suck your dick. No, mom. I did not pee in your tomato soup. Freddie, fuck me! Soooo sexy! No, Carly. I did not poop right now. Mom, please buy me an AK 47 for Christmas!" says Sam in her sleep.

"Sam, wake up." says Cat.

"Mom, please, me don't wanna go to school 'cause my handsome Math teacher won't let me suck his dick to get an A on my test..." says Sam in her sleep.

"C'mon, Samantha! We have work to do..." says Cat.

"Gibby, don't ask me to give you a blowjob. No, mom. I didn't fart in front of your guests. Carly, that's a sex toy..." says Sam in her sleep.

"Sam...wake up." says Cat.

"Cat...uh...me was sleeping huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah and it sounded like a very weird dream." says Cat.

"Oh, sorry. My dreams are usually weird." says Sam.

"We have stuff to do, girl." says Cat.

"Alright." says Sam.

2 weeks later.

"Awww!" says Carly when she look at the plushie bears from Sam.

Carly thinks the bears are adorable and cute.

"I should take a shower before going to work." says Carly.

She takes off her top and jeans and then goes into the shower.

14 minutes later, Carly dry herself off and then put on a clean shirt and leather tights, as well as white shoes.

"Alright, going to work. Yeah." says Carly as she grab her purse, walk out to her car and drive to work.

When she get to work, Carly switch on her computer and sees that she has an e-mail from Sam.

She reply to it and then starts to work.

Carly is happy. She enjoy her job.

"Let's see...4.7 %...that's like so low." says Carly. "I feel bad for those who need to suffer because of those tiny little rates."

Carly drink some water.

"Rates have not increased since 1999. That's so sad. Awww, poor people." says Carly.

Carly sees her boss enter the room.

"Hi, Carly." says Laura Bernardus with a smile.

"Hi, boss. I've already started to work on the stuff I didn't complete yesterday." says Carly.

"Good. You're wonderful." says Laura Bernardus.

"Aww. Thank you." says Carly.

"No problem, girl." says Laura Bernardus.

Laura Bernardus leave the room.

"Okay." says Carly as she continue to work.

She is happy.

"Hmm...data on project 571-Y is not available, but it seems like the project was mostly a disaster." says Carly.

2 weeks later.

Carly is sick, so she's in bed.

She wear her pink jammies.

On the nightstand are the 4 plushie bears from Sam.

"Awww." says Carly.

Carly drink some tea.

"Hi, bears." says Carly with a small smile when she turn and look at the 4 plushie bears.

Carly feel like the 4 bears almost smile at her in a very adorable way.

At the same time in LA, Sam happen to be sick too.

She's also in bed and she wear her black satin jammies.

On the nightstand is the plushie bear from Carly.

"Awww." says Sam to the plushie bear.

2 hours later, Sam is sleeping.

"No, mom. It was Freddie who took a shit in your briefcase. Gibby, don't jerk your dick now! Carly, do you think Cat is a nice person? No, mom. I didn't piss in your vodka. Freddie, fuck me!" says Sam in her sleep.

Sam is dreaming.

"Gibby, do you think I'd suck that lame dick of yours? No, mom. It was not me who took a shit in your bed. Freddie, please cum over my boobs. Cat, don't give condoms to the kids. No, mom. I didn't piss in the milk." says Sam in her sleep.

15 minutes later.

Sam is still asleep.

"Freddie, only in my pussy, not the ass. No, mom. I didn't piss in your new shoes. Cat, wear something more sexy. Carly, did you txt Freddie? No, mom. I didn't take a shit in my bed." says Sam in her sleep.

The next day.

"Awww!" says a happy Carly when she wake up and feel very good.

She get up and put on a pink t-shirt and black tights.

"I think I'm strong enough to go to work today." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly eat some breakfast and after that she grab her briefcase and head to work.

She sing in the car on the way to work.

 _ **Sweet life, so nice. Yes, it's all cute for me.**_

 _ **Happy days, so good. It is so sweet for me.**_

 _ **Every moment with you is absolutely wonderful and cute.**_

 _ **To have you as my dear friend is better than candy.**_

 _ **Wish you were here.**_

 _ **I feel no fear.**_

 _ **You are so ncie and cute.**_

 _ **Life without you is a pain.**_

 _ **I need you so much.**_

 _ **Because of you I smile a lot.**_

 _ **Yay!**_

Carly is happy.

"I feel all good and awesome." says Carly.

When she get to work, carly stop by her boss' room.

"Hi, boss." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Carly Shay, sweet to see you're not sick anymore." says Laura Bernardus.

"Yeah. Any work for me?" says Carly.

"I'll check." says Laura Bernardus.

"Okay." says Carly as she walk to the room where she and Anne Moratzu work.

"Hi, Carly." says Anne.

"Hi, Anne." says Carly.

Carly switch on her computer.

14 minutes later, Laura Bernardus enter the room and says "Can you finish up on this that Diana Nuuka wasn't able to do good enough?"

"Of course." says Carly.

"Thanks, Miss Shay." says Laura Bernardus with a cute smile.

"No problem." says Carly.

Laura Bernardus leave the room.

"Carly, how's your friend Sam doing?" says Anne.

"Really good." says Carly. "She and her other friend Cat run a babysitting business in LA."

"Nice." says Anne.

"Yeah. Sam is awesome. I couldn't imagine life without her." says Carly.

"Okay." says Anne.

"It might seem like I have a crush on Sam, but I don't. She's my friend, but I am not gay." says Carly.

"No worry. I understand." says Anne.

"Cute." says Carly.

"Indeed." says Anne. "Very sweet."

Almost a week later.

Sam is asleep.

"No, mom. I didn't take a shit in your hat. Freddie, you can do me if ya wear a condom. Gibby, don't jerk off now. Carly is almost back from the store and she will get med if she sees you jerking. No, mom. I didn't piss in your coffee. Cat, those panties are far from clean. No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in my pants." says Sam in her sleep, obviously having one of her weird dreams.

She wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Freddie, lick faster! Mmmm, sooo sexy! No, mom. I would never fart over your food. Cat, please watch hentai with me tonight..." says Sam in her sleep. "No, mom. I don't hide porno-stuff under my bed. No, mom. Gibby was the one who pissed in your new bag."


	3. Chapter 3

Cat is not at home.

"Yes, fuck me! So sexy! Mom, it wasn't me who took a shit in the shower. It was probably Gibby or Freddie. No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in my pants. Gibby, I will not give you a blowjob, even though it's your birthday. No, mom. I didn't fart in the food. Freddie, cum on my face." says Sam in her sleep.

Sam smile, seeming to enjoy her dream a bit.

"No, mom. I didn't take a shit over your new clean clothes. No, don't force me to go to school today. Freddie, cum in me! Yes, so damn sexy! Carly, can you please help Cat and me...? Mom, please let me date a male porn actor. Those guys have big dick. Cat, do you own a dildo?" says Sam in her sleep. "Awww, so cute! No, Gibby. I will never have sex with ya. Mom, please buy me a car. No, mom. I didn't poop in your bag."

26 minutes later, Sam wakes up.

"Wow! That was one hell of a dream." says Sam.

She walk to the kitchen and grab a beer.

"Beer, how could I go on without it...?" says Sam.

Little farts come out from Sam's ass.

"Opsss..." says Sam.

She open a window a bit so the smell of the farts are gone by the time Cat gets home.

"It's been a few days since there was a dick in my pussy. Need to find a horny hot guy." says Sam.

After having changed to better clothes, Sam grab her purse and goes to a nearby bar.

"Hi, man. I'm a blonde sexy chick, fuck me please." says Sam as she walk up to a handsome man who is a few years older than herself.

"I could do that, if you're not a whore." says the man.

"I'm no whore, just a very horny woman." says Sam.

"Than I'll fuck you." says the man. "My name's Jack Devaer."

"Nice...and I'm Sam Puckett." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Sexy name." says Jack.

"Aww, thanks." says Sam.

Jack and Sam goes to a bathroom.

They enter, close and lock the door.

"I'm so horny." says Sam as she pull down her black leather pants and reveal that she wear no panties.

"Beautiful pussy ya have." says Jack.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Ready?" says Jack as he unzip his pants so his dick pop out.

"Absolutely." says Sam.

"Okay, baby." says Jack as he slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy is awesome." says Jack.

"Thanks, so is your stiff dick." moans Sam.

Sam is very happy and horny.

To be fucked is one of the best things ever for Sam.

"Mmm, do me!" moans Sam.

Jack fuck harder.

"Yes, so sexy!" moans Sam.

In Italy at the same time, Carly is drinking tea and reading a book in bed.

"Awww! Such a sweet book this is." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly is happy.

She wear a black t-shirt and yellow sweatpants and white socks.

5 days later.

Carly is cleaning her room.

"Opsss..." says Carly when she almost knock one of the plushie bears from Sam off the bookshelf.

Carly wear a black tank top and normal jeans.

She want her room to be very clean and nice.

"Nice to finally get time to clean in here." says Carly.

Carly's dad is on his way home from work.

Almost 40 minutes ago, Carly made a fish pizza that's now in the oven.

Because her dad has been working for 4 days now, Carly wants to surprise him with home-made fish pizza since she know he like that.

"La la la...so sweet, indeed." sings Carly.

Carly is happy.

She makes sure that every part of the room is clean.

When she's done, Carly sit down on the bed and relax.

Her room is now clean.

"Awww, cute." says Carly as she hug her pink plush bunny that she's had since she was 5.

20 minutes later, Carly's dad get home.

"Dad." says Carly.

"Carly." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I've made fish pizza." says Carly.

"That's sure a very good surprise, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sweet that you're happy." says Carly.

"Carly, you're a sweet good young lady and as your father I'm very proud of you." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww! Thanks." says Carly.

"Heard from Sam lately?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I requested a Skype video-chat with her last night, but she didn't reply. She was probably busy." says Carly.

"Okay. If you miss her, you can hug one of the plush bears she sent you." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Nice idea, dad. Thanks." says a happy Carly.

"You can talk to me about anything." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"That's wonderful." says Carly.

Carly gives her dad a hug.

They then goes to the kitchen.

Carly get the pizza out from the oven.

Then they eat.

Colonel Steven Shay thinks it taste amazing and Carly thinks so too.

The next day.

"Awww." says Carly.

Carly is in her bed, watching cute movies on her laptop because it is a day off from work for her.

She wear a pink t-shirt and pink sweatpants and yellow socks.

"Very funny." says Carly with a cute laugh, thinking the movie is very funny and sweet.

Carly is happy.

2 days later.

Carly is at work.

She use her computer to write an article about romance and sweetness.

"Hmm..." says Carly. "...okay, that's kinda interesting."

Carly is happy.

She wear a black shirt, normal jeans and black boots.

"Romance is a truly deep subject with many sides and twists." says Carly. "It takes time to learn how to truly understand it."

Carly wonder why Anne is not at work.

2 weeks later.

"Alright, let's see..." says Carly, trying to decide what clothes to wear.

She eventually decides to wear a very nice white female business suit.

Carly giggle a bit at the fact that Sam would never wear something like that.

After she has put on the suit, Carly drive to work.

This day Anne is there, working on a project.

"Hi, Anne." says Carly.

"Hi, Carly." says Anne.

Carly goes her boss' room to ask what she is supposed to do.

"Oh, Carly. You can relax a bit. There's very little stuff to do right now, but I still want you in today, in case something comes up." says Laura Bernardus.

"As you wish." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly return to the room she and Anne work in.

"I guess I can check my e-mails now." thinks Carly as she open her private e-mail inbox.

She smile when she sees an e-mail from Sam.

The e-mail says "Hi, Carly. Sorry for not taking you video-chat requests lately. Cat and me have been so busy. If you're noat work, try to open a video-chat with me when ya read this. Love and sexyness from the one and only wham of Sam, yeah."

Carly love her job, but wish she was at home now so she could do a sweet video-chat with Sam.

"Let's see what other e-mails I have." thinks Carly.

She has 4 other e-mails, but none of them are anything important or interesting.

"Perhaps a little bit of Twitter..." says Carly as she open her Twitter account for the first time in a while.

She sees that there's a new tweet from Gibby, but sigh when it turns out to be a stupid dickpic.

A tweet from Freddie suddenly pop up.

Freddie's tweet says "Leave a like if you want iCarly back." and then there's a screenshot from the last web-show they did before Carly moved with her dad to Italy.

Carly smile when she sees what Freddie's tweet is. She leave a like on it.

2 hours later.

"Carly, there's a job for one of my best people. That is you." says Laura Bernardus as she enter the room and give a document to Carly.

"Thanks, boss." says Carly.

Laura Bernardus leave the room.

Carly start working.

"Wow, this is a subject I know plenty about." says Carly.

The next day.

Sam is naked, sleeping in her bed.

"No, mom. I didn't suck dick in public. Gibby, don't steal my used underwear. Freddie, are ya horny? Mom, please buy me a sword..." says Sam in her sleep, having one of her weird dreams again.

Sam turn in bed.

"Mom, why can't I go to the Justin Bieber concert...? Carly, let's eat. Gibby, I've told ya thousands of times, I will not suck your crazy dick." says Sam in her sleep.

Sam seems to wake up, but she does not.

"No, mom. I didn't take a shit in my old backpack. No, mom. I refuse to go to school dressed in this lame kid outfit. Cat, why don't ya own a dildo? No, mom. I didn't piss in your coffee. No, mom. I did wear pants in school today." says Sam in her sleep.

Cat enter the room, but she's a sweetie so she let Sam sleep.

Cat leave the room and goes to the kitchen and drink some tea.

"Sam must be dreaming." thinks Cat with a smile.

45 minutes later, Sam wakes up.

She put on a tight black leather t-shirt, normal jeans and pink socks.

"Yeah! Me is the wham of a Sam." says a happy Sam.

When she walk out to the living room, Sam sees Cat on the couch.

Cat is drinking tea and reading a book.

"Oh...hi, girl." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Hi, Cat." says Sam.

Sam sit down next to Cat.

"Ya smell so good." says Sam.

"Thanks, it's my new perfume." says Cat.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Uh...okay..." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Alright, Sam." says Cat.

"Havin' a crush on someone?" says Sam.

"No, not really." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly and her dad play chess.

"Dad, how are things at base lately?" says Carly.

"Good. Nothing special has happened in over a month." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Do you have any friends on base?" says Carly.

"Yes, a few. Four or five and that's good enough." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Nice that you have friends." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Anytime, dad." says Carly.

"I miss Roger though. After an injury a while ago, he decided to retire from the Air Force. He was the closest friend I had." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Was it a huge injury?" says Carly.

"No, but he still wanted to retire." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I hope he's okay." says Carly.

"We shouldn't worry. His injury was really not that serious and he seemed happy to retire." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sweet. You should stay in touch with him. I remember him being nice." says Carly.

"Roger sure's nice. I should call him sometime." says Colonel Steven Shay.

The next day.

Sam is taking a nap on the couch.

"No, mom. I didn't take a shit in your suitcase. It was probably Gibby who did when he was over earlier today. Cat, isn't that outfit kinda childish? Mom, please let me buy a car? Or a gun." says Sam in her sleep.

It's clear that she has one of her weird dreams.

"Carly, let's eat cake. No, mom. I did not fart a hole straight through my new thick pants. No, me do not wanna go to school. I wanna masturbate to hentai. Yes, me is a girl. Where did he go? I've never been in Russia. No, mom. I didn't pee in yout drink." says Sam in her sleep.

Sam wear a yellow t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and white socks.

At the same time, Cat is baking a cake.

"La la la, me is cute!" sings Cat.

Cat wear a pink dress, looking like a typical girlie girl, which she actually is.

"Aww, smells so sweet." says Cat.

She gently place pieces of banana and strawberry on the cake and then put it into the oven.

"Okay. Sam's gonna be so surprised and happy when she finds out that I've made her a cake, even though it's not her cutie b-day or something like that." says Cat in a soft childish tone.

20 minutes later.

Sam is awake now.

Cat enter the room with the cake.

"Awww! So fuckin' cute. Ya made me a cake." says a happy Sam.

"Yes, I did. Just to show you that I love being friends with you." says Cat as she place the cake in front of Sam.

"Thanks, girl. Smells good." says Sam as she use her pocket knife to cut a slice of the cake. She eat it.

"Does it...taste nice?" says Cat.

"Yup, very yummy, indeed, girl." says Sam, still happy.

"I'm glad you love it, Sam." says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Cat, it is avery sweet cake. Just as yummy as the cakes Carly used to make for me." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat.

The next day.

"Dad, see you later. I'm gonna go shopping for some clothes and such." says Carly.

"Okay, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

Carly put on her white jacket, grab her pink purse and walk down to her car.

2 hours later, Carly return home, having bought some new awesome clothes and a small bottle of tropical perfume.

"Awww." says Carly as she put her new clothes in her closet.

Then she take a nap in her bed.

The next day, Carly is at work.

She and Anne work together on a big project.

"I wish I had friends..." says Anne.

"Don't you have any?" says Carly.

"No, not really." says Anne.

"Well, that's no fun. I would help you if I could." says Carly.

Carly wear her white female business suit.

Anne wear a purple top and gray pants.

"Thanks, but people think I am a geek or a nerd so they don't wanna be friends with me..." says Anne.

"You're not any of that. I can see that you're smart and sweet." says Carly.

"Awww...nice of you to say that." says Anne.

"Maybe I can come over after work today." says Carly.

"That's sweet, but only if you truly want to. You shouldn't do that only to make me happy." says Anne.

"I do want to visit." says Carly.

"I'm glad you do." says Anne.

The next day.

Sam is fucking with Jack again.

They are in Sam's bed.

"Yes, drill my pussy!" moans Sam.

"You're so damn sexy!" moans Jack, fucking hard.

"Thanks...mmmm...holy shit...!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, sexy girl." moans Jack.

"Yup. Me is a sexy babe..." whisper Sam in a slutty voice.

"Sam, you sure are." says Jack.

"Fuck! Sooo sexy. I think I'm...fallin' in love." moans Sam, being very horny and very happy.

Her pussy is wet and her nipples hard.

"Damn. I like you too, baby." moans Jack.

"Awww!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"OMG, yes! Me is in a fuckin' paradise!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm that is stronger than normal.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Sexy!" moans Jack as he cum deep in Sam's very sexy pussy.

Jack's cum-load is huge and Sam love to feel it all in her pussy.

"Wow! That was awesome." says Sam. "And I was not kiddin' before. I think I might be fallin' in love."

"I think I'm falling for you as well. Not in the past two years have I found a girl who's as sexy and horny as you." says Jack.

"Thanks. Few men has said such things about me." says a very happy Sam.

Sam gives Jack a kiss.

Sam usually has a personal rule to not kiss on the mouth, but Jack is not just a guy she fuck, he is a guy she feel like she could actually have as her boyfriend.

Jack also feel that Sam could become his girlfriend.

Jack grab Sam's ass and pull her into sort of a hug.

They kiss again, this time with even more passion.

Sam look into Jack's eyes and she can see that he feel the same way as she herself does.

"Oh, seems like you just got yourself a girlfriend. Me." says Sam. "Jack, man. You're one lucky fucker 'cause your new chick is the one and only wham of a Sam."

"Yes, you're my new babe. And yeah, I am lucky." says Jack.

"Yup." says Sam.

2 days later.

Carly smile when she sees a Skype video-chat request from Sam pop up on the screen of her laptop.

"Okay, accepting...and open chat, yeah." says Carly as she accept Sam's request.

Sam's happy face appear on the screen.

"Hi, Carly. Sweet to see ya." says Sam.

"Very good seeing you as well, Sam." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam with a huge bright smile.

"You seem more happy than you usually do." says Carly.

"Because I'm in love. Let me introduce...Jack, he's my boyfriend." says Sam.

Jack show up next to Sam.

"Are you serious?" says Carly.

"Very serious." says Sam. "My man here has a big tool in his pants and he understands me like only you and Freddie have before."

"Okay. Wonderful." says Carly with a cute smile. "Hi, my name's Carly. Carly Shay."

"Hi, Carly. I'm Jack Devaer." says Jack.

"Isn't he so awesome?" says Sam as she lean her blonde haired head against Jack's strong manly left shoulder.

"Well, he seems to like you a lot, Sam." says Carly.

"I do like her." says Jack, giving Sam a kiss.

"Let me say, congratulations. I never thought I'd see Sam being in love." says Carly.

"I never thought it would happen either, but it did. Jack is awesome." says Sam.

"Awww, so sweet." says Carly.

"Thanks, bye." says Sam and then end the video-chat.

"Bye." says Carly.

Carly walk to the kitchen.

Carly wear a white t-shirt, black tights and pink socks.

She grab herself a cup of tea.

"So cute that Sam's found a boyfriend." says Carly.

"Sam's got a boyfriend...?" says Colonel Steven Shay as he enter the room.

"It surprised me too, dad. And yes, she does have a boyfriend." says Carly.

"Good for her." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Aren't you working today?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"No. I was supposed to, but my boss sent me a txt and told me that I could take the day off since there was so little to do." says Carly.

"Okay." says Colonel Steven Shay as he grab a sandwich and then leave the room.

"Aww." says Carly.

She goes to her room and takes a seat on the bed.

She wear a white top and pink tights.

"Okay." says Carly as she grab her old diary and read it a little.

2 hours later, Carly bakes strawberry cookies, based on a recipe that Sam once gave her.

"La la la, sweet." sings Carly.

"Carly, what are you doing?" says Colonel Steven Shay as he enter the kitchen.

"Baking cookies." says Carly.

"That's nice." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"See you later. I have an important meeting." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Okay. Good luck, dad." says Carly.

5 minutes later, while the cookies are in the oven, Carly grab her violin and play a nice calm song.

She bought the violin a few days after she moved to Italy.

The next day.

Carly play violin in her room and she's getting pretty good at it.

She wear a pink t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and pink socks.

"Awww, so cute." says Carly.

Carly is happy.

2 days later.

Sam is eating a burger and drinking beer. She is happy.

Sam wear a black t-shirt and yellow baggy sweatpants.

"Yup, I'm awesome." says Sam.

Right now she's in hed bedroom.

Cat is out shopping.

"Awww, cute." says Sam when she sees the plushie bear from Carly on the nightstand.

Sam gently grab the cute plushie.

"You are a cutie." says Sam and then kiss the plushie on the head.

Almost a month later.

Carly just got home from work a few minutes ago.

Now she is drinking tea and reading a book.

She still wear the clothes she wore at work.

"Very sweet." says Carly.

Just like it usually is, it was a good day at work for Carly.

"Today's such a sweet cutie day." says Carly.

15 minutes later, Carly takes a shower.

After that she put on her pink cozy jammies and takes a nap in her bed.

The next day.

"Cat, this is a little something I decided to buy for ya." says Sam as she give Cat a dildo.

"A sex toy?" scream Cat in fear as the dildo end up in her hand and let it fall to the floor as if it burned her skin.

"Relax, cutie girl. It's just a dildo, every cool chick needs one." says Sam.

Sam grab the dildo and gives it to Cat again, but Cat back away and refuse to touch the dildo.

"Don't be afraid, it's a sweet dildo." says Sam.

"Samantha, please...me is afraid of sexual things." says Cat.

"I know, but ya shouldn't be 'cause sex is cozy and fun." says Sam.

"Uh...does Carly agree on that...?" says Cat.

"Actually not so much, but a little. She owns a dildo, even though she almost never use it, but I know she has one. I've seen it." says Sam.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Cat as she slowly grab the dildo. "Thanks."

"No problem, girlie girl." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Oh..." says Cat as she suddenly put down the dildo on the table and run to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Well...it's starting." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly is in her bed. She wear only an oversized t-shirt and socks.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Carly, fucking her own pussy with her pink dildo.

Carly usually don't do anything even close to sexual, but she's still a young woman with needs so on some rare occasions she use her dildo to fuck herself to an orgasm.

The reason she does it at this specific time is, one, she's horny and second, her dad is not home.

"Awww...sweet, yes!" moans Carly.

It feels very good for her.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Carly.

Carly use the dildo faster.

"Oh my gosh! Sexy." moans Carly as she cum.

She feel the power of the orgasm through her entire body.

Carly's orgasms are always very intense since it is so rare that she have them.

"That was wonderful. Very nice, for sure." says Carly.

Carly put on black panties, pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Clean-up time. I need to make sure to not leave any form of tracks behind." says Carly as she use a towel to clean her dildo.

After that she hide the dildo under some shirts in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

The only one who Carly has showed the dildo is Sam.

Carly's dildo is pink and made of smooth shiny plastic.

"La la la, I am happy and good." sings Carly.

She goes to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea and a fruit sandwich.

"I wonder when dad gets home." says Carly.

Carly grab her phone and try to call her dad, but he doesn't answer.

"He's probably busy." says Carly.

Carly walk to the living room, takes a seat on the couch and watch TV for a while.

45 minutes later, Carly goes to her bedroom and hug one of the plushie bears from Sam. The plushie says "Hi, my name's Sam." in its cute childish voice.

"Aww, so sweet and cute." says Carly.

Carly put the plushie back next to the others.

"You guys be nice to each other, okay?" says Carly to the 4 plushie bears.

Carly play some violin.

She also sing.

 _ **Sunshine, over the town.**_

 _ **Sunshine, every summer day.**_

 _ **Good times, good love.**_

 _ **Joy forever.**_

 _ **As the sun rise over the sweet town of Daeley.**_

2 hours later, Carly's dad get home.

"Sorry that I'm late. A few things took much longer than expected." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"It's okay. I didn't think anything was wrong." says Carly.

"Good." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later.

It's a very nice good morning in LA and Sam ride her awesome beloved motorcycle as she does so often.

Cat sit behind Sam, holding her arms around Sam's strong waist.

Sam usually wanna be alone on her morning motorcycle rides, but she is sweet so this time she let Cat come along.

They stop outside a store where you can rent porn DVDs.

Of course Sam's a regular customer here.

"I'll be back in a few." says Sam as she enter the store.

6 minutes later, Sam return with 2 porn movies. She place them in the leather bag that's attached to the left side of the motorcycle.

"Okay, here we go, girl." says Sam as they continue the ride.

40 minutes later, they get home.

"Oh, man!" says Sam as she in a sexy way slide out from her red leather biker-girl jumpsuit. "I sweat like a fat old perv."

"You don't seem to sweat at all, Samantha." says Cat in a cute tone.

"Thanks, girlie girl." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Sam is now in only a bra and shorts, which is what she usually wear under her biker outfit.

She put on a t-shirt and then plop down on the couch.

"Would you like me to get you something?" says Cat.

"Uh...yes, a beer." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat as she goes to the kitchen and grab a beer.

Cat wear a violet top and tight pink pants.

"I'm awesome." says Sam.

"Here." says cat as she give the beer to Sam.

"Thanks, Cat." says Sam.

"No problem." says Cat.

"You're so sweet." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly has just returned home from a music store where they installed a pickup into her violin.

"Awww." says Carly.

She place her violin case on her bed.

"I'm happy." says Carly as she goes to the kitchen and make herself a cup of sweet tea and a fruit sandwich.

Later she takes a warm shower.

"La la la, me is a cutie." sings Carly as she gently wash every part of her beautiful awesome body.

14 minutes later, after drying herself off and having put on a pink sweater and black pants, Carly decides to clean her large mirror.

When she's done with that she try to come up with what to cook for dinner for her dad and herself.

Eventually she decides on pasta and fish, since that's easy and both she and her dad like it.

A smile spread across her face when she sees that all she need for that is stuff they already have home so she doesn't have to go to the grocery store.

"Such a very good day. Really adorable." says Carly when she sees the beautiful wonderful sunshine outside the apartment.

Caly is happy.

She drink some more tea and then walk to the living room and watch TV for a while.

2 hours later, her dad gets home.

"Hi, dad." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Hi, Carly." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I'll make dinner for us. Pasta and fish, to be exact." says Carly.

"That's good." says Colonel Steven Shay.

Carly start cooking dinner.

"Dad is really cool." says Carly. "I'm so pleased to be his daughter."

45 minutes later, dinner is ready.

Carly place the food on the living room table.

She and her dad starts to eat.

"Alright. So, how does it taste?" says Carly.

"Very good." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Carly.

"Okay, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sweet." says Carly. "I'm all happy."

"Yay." says Carly in a cute chidish tone.

Almost 5 days later.

Carly is writing her first own song using her violin.

"Not bad at all. Pretty sweet, yeah." says Carly.

The song is a mature sweet calm one, the type of music that Carly prefer the most. Yes, she listen to pop and classic rock too, but calm sweet music is what her primary style of music.

Carly wear a black t-shirt and pink tights and white socks.

"Okay. I need some tea." says carly as she goes to the kitchen and gets a cup of tea with a tiny splash of milk.

Feeling all cute and a bit childish at the moment, she also grab a nice chocolate cookie.

Carly love being childish at times, but most of the time she's a mature responsible young lady.

"Maybe I should catch up on some work." says Carly.

When she's finished her tea and eaten the cookie, she walk back to her room and switch on her laptop and work a bit on an article about kittens.

"Kittens are usually very cute and nice, but they do of course grow up into adult cats. Still some adult cats can still be adorable." says Carly.

2 days later.

"Cat, have you used the dildo I gave you?" says Sam.

"No. I've hidden it in my nightstand." says Cat as she blush a bit.

"Okay, girlie." says Sam.

"Yes." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Yup. I hope you'll use it sometime, but if ya don't wanna try that's fine too." says Sam.

"Nice that you're understanding." says Cat.

"Don't worry, Cat. You're my friend." says Sam. "Carly's of course my best friend, but you're a very close second."

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Cat.

Cat gives Sam a sweet nice hug.

"Yeah. No problem." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat, all childish and cute.

The next day.

Carly is in her car on the way to work.

Her outfit on this day is a tight black leather t-shirt, white tights and pink shoes. She alos wear red sunglasses and her fancy diamond ear rings.

When she get to work she stop by her boss' office.

"Boss, hello." says Carly.

"Oh, hi, Carly." says Laura Bernardus.

"Is there any work for me?" says Carly.

"Yes. I've already e-mailed it to you, Miss Shay." says says Laura Bernardus with a sweet smile.

"Alright, boss. Thank you." says Carly.

"Yeah." says says Laura Bernardus.

Carly goes to her desk and start to work, finishing the article about kittens and get started on her new assignment.

"Hmm...let's see...yeah." says Carly.

Carly love her job so she is 100 % happy.

Anne is at work, busy on her project.

The next day, Carly is at work.

Right now she's eating sushi for lunch while she check Facebook, Twitter and Instagram.

Carly sees a tweet from Gibby, but she doesn't look what it is since she suspect that it might be something dirty.

"Hmm, maybe there's someting more interesting on Instagram." says Carly as she log out from Twitter and log onto Instagram instead.

She smile when she sees that Freddie has posted several nice things.

"Nice that he's only posted good normal things." says Carly.

She leave a comment on one of the photos that Freddie's psoted.

"Sweet." says Carly.

"Here." says Anne as she give Carly a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Anne." says Carly.

"No problem." says Anne and then leave the room.

22 minutes later, after she's done with lunch, Carly continues to work.

3 hours later, Carly head home.

Once she's home, Carly switch from her work clothes to a black top and pink sweatpants.

"I'm a happy woman." says Carly as she take seat on the couch and watch TV a bit.

A sweet movie is on.

"Very nice." says Carly. "Highly cute and so fun."

Carly eat a piece of tropical candy.

She feel good and relaxed.

"This movie is wonderful." says Carly. "I think I've seen it before, a few years ago. Not sure, but it really doesn't matter, to be honest."

It's a good normal day.

Later, Carly decides to prepare for the dinner.

She open the fridge and the main kitchen cabinet and grab what she need to cook dinner.

"Okay, let's see, this should be pretty easy." says Carly as she slowly start to make dinner for herself and her dad.

Almost a month later.

Sam is doing some repair work on her motorcycle.

Her outfit is a black t-shirt and normal jeans, making her look like a true hardcore mechanic chick.

She also smell slightly like a mic of oil and dirt, making her seem even more like a mechanic bitch.

"Problem with the motorcycle, Samantha?" says Cat.

"No, not really. Just fixin' some basic stuff berore it turns into a bigger issue." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"I'm going shopping. See you later." says Cat with a childish smile.

"Alright, girlie. See ya." says Sam.

Cat put on her purple trenchcoat, grab her purse and leave.

Sam love to do as much of the work on her motorcycle.

To work on her motorcycle makes her slightly horny.

"Maybe I should masturbate a lil' bit later." says Sam.

When the motorcycle is 100 % perfect again, Sam plop down on the couch.

She slide a hand down her jeans and start to play with her pussy.

"Mmm, so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

Her pussy is wet.

"Holy shit, very nice!" moans Sam, now beng very horny.

It feels very sexy and good for Sam.

"I wish Jack was here to fuck me." moans Sam.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...fuck, yeah!" moans Sam as she cum and squirt.

Sam txt Jack.

The txt says "Jack, can I stop by tomorrow? My pussy feel empty. I need to feel your macho thick dick in me again, man."

Jack soon sends a reply that says "Sure you can, Sam. My dick and I are ready for you. See ya tomorrow."

"Yay!" says a happy Sam in a slightly childish tone.

Sam drink some beer.

She is happy.

"Big fuckin' shit. Such a sweet little slut I am." says Sam.

Sam fart a bit.

"Aww, a cute fart." says Sam with a small sexy laugh.

2 hours later, Cat gets home.

"Hi, Cat." says Sam.

"Hi, Sam." says Cat with a cute smile.

A small fart escape from Sam's sexy ass.

"Sam, not now. Hold it in, damn it." says Sam in a low voice so cat doesn't hear her.

It does not work. Sam fart hard.

"Ewww! Samantha, what's stinking?" says Cat.

"Sorry. It was a fart." says Sam.

"Please, hold it in." says Cat, who don't like farts.

"I'm trying." says Sam.

3 days later.

Carly is watching TV, drinking tea and eating a little ice cream.

"Awww, such a wonderful sweet day it is." says Carly in a soft nice tone.

Today she wear a pink tight top, white sweatpants and black socks.

"Yay." says Carly.

Carly is 100 % happy.

"I truly feel very good." says Carly in a mature calm tone with a sweet smile.

40 minutes later, Carly cook dinner.

"Mmm, smells wonderful." says Carly.

The food she's picked out today is one of her father's favorites.

Carly add some stronger spices, since she know that her dad like that. And she does herself too.

"Dad will enjoy this." says Carly.

Carly is skilled at cooking.

50 minutes later, her dad gets home.

Carly place the food on the living room table.

She and her dad starts to eat.

Both of them think it taste wonderful.

The next day.

Carly, wearing her white female business suit, enter her and Anne's room at work.

Carly starts to work.

"Hmm, the company's owner was actually Janet Carver's sister Juliet." says Carly. "Most people weren't aware of this."

Carly is happy.

"In 1997, the sisters sold the entire company. Kyle Rudy Rolins ended up buying it." says Carly.

Carly is very focused on the article she's writing.

She always wanna do the very best job she can.

"Okay. I need to make sure that I include all the important facts." thinks Carly.

Anne enter the room, take her seat and starts to work on something.

Carly drink some water.

"The company pretty much ceased to exist in the summer of 2006 after the death of Kyle Rolins and his wife Mariah. Kyle's brother was supposed to take over as the new CEO, but he did not want to." thinks Carly.

4 days later.

"Sam, I gave that...uh...thing...a try last night." says Cat. "At least a little..."

"Oh, the dildo? Awesome. How did it feel, girlie?" says Sam with a smile.

"Pretty nice, actually." says Cat.

"See? Dildos are nice. I knew you'd find that dildo to be good sooner or later, my friend." says Sam.

Sam is happy that Cat tried the dildo a bit.

"Well...somehow I couldn't resist it." says Cat.

"I'm proud of ya, girl." says Sam. "Cool chicks like dildos."

"Uh...okay..." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam does a seductive pose.

Cat blush a bit.

"Sam, do you often...you know...play with yourself...?" says Cat.

"Yeah, almost everyday. I have needs." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Cat.

The next day.

Carly is playing violin in front of her web-cam, recording a little video that she plan to send to Sam and to Freddie.

She also sing.

The name of the song is 'Red Rose River'.

Carly wear a red t-shirt and tight jeans.

"And that's for my friends." says Carly after the song.

She e-mails the video to Sam and Freddie.

"I need some tea." says Carly as she goes to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of warm sweet tea as well as a sandwich.

Carly feel happy and good.

She smile.

"Now I should go grocery shopping. We need more good food." says carly as she put on her white leather jacket, grab her purse and walk down to her car.

Carly drive to the grocery store.

"Oh, this song's absolutely wonderful." says Carly as she switch on the radio in the car.

The song is 'Viva La Revolución' by Adellah Gordon III.

Actually it is one of Carly's favorite songs of all times.

"Such a luck to find this song like this, all random." says Carly.

27 minutes later, Carly arrive at the grocery store.

She buy pasta, milk, onions, ice cream, rice, chicken, popcorn, beef, veggies and beer.

The next day.

Sam is naked, taking a nap on her bed.

"No, mom. I didn't pee in the milk. Gibby, me will not have sex with you 'cause your dick is not sexy. No, mom. I wasn't the one who farted in your bag. It was probably Freddie or Gibby who did it. Cat, lick my pussy. Mmm, sexy! Carly, you're awesome! No, mom. I didn't take a shit in your bag. Mom, please buy me a gun. What? Me isn't a stupid German whore." says Sam in her sleep.

She's having one of her weird dreams again.

"Carly and Cat are my best buddies. Please, mom. Me is no evil kid." says Sam in her sleep. "Yes, Freddie. Cum in my ass. Sexy."

Sam is happy.

"Yes, my name's Samantha, but I prefer to be called Sam. No, mom. I've no fucking idea who took a shit in your bed. It might've been Gibby, he takes a lot of shits, ya know. Mom, please let me buy a real samurai sword..." says Sam in her sleep.

The next day.

"Dad, sweet to see you home so early. Then you can cook dinner." says Carly.

"Yes, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

Colonel Steven Shay cooks Carly's favorite food.

Carly wear a pink t-shirt, black sweatpants and white socks.

She goes to her room where she hug one of the plushie bears from Sam.

The plushie bear says "Yay, me is Sam." in it's cute voice.

"Awww! So sweet and adorable." says Carly with a smile.

Carly love the plushie bears.

"I'm happy." says Carly.

2 days later.

"Oh, package from Sam. I wonder what it can be." says Carly when she is given a FedEx box.

She open it and inside is...a fifth plushie bear.

This one wear a pink sweater and pink baggy sweatpants.

Carly hug the bear which says "Hi, Carly. I'm cure, you are cute." in a very sweet childish adorable voice.

Carly place the bear next to the other four in the bookshelf in her bedroom.

"Awww, so cute." says Carly.

Even though she said before that she doesn't want more talking teddy bears she's still happy about the new fifth one.

Carly wear a yellow top, tight jeans and white socks.

"I should eat some lunch." says Carly.

She goes to the kitchen and gets herself a burger and a glass of orange juice.

"Too bad that dad will not get home today." says Carly.

Carly is still not very sad because she's mature enough to take care of herself really well on her own.

"Sweet days." says Carly as she look at a photo of herself and Sam on the wall next to the fridge.

Carly and Sam were only 14 when that photo was taken.

"Back then, things were easy. Sam and I were just kids with no cares in the world. Good times, no doubt about it." says Carly.

The next day.

Sam wear a black t-shirt and oversized pink sweatpants, as well as white socks.

She's taking a nap on the couch.

"No, mom. I didn't fart into Gibby's mouth. Mom, please let me buy a gun. Cat, it's only chocolate, not shit from someone's asshole. Freddie, this way. We can do it in the bathroom. No, mom. I didn't pee in your purse. What...? Carly's not my sister. She's my best friend. No, I've never been to Egypt. No, mom. I didn't take a shit in the shower." says Sam in her sleep.

She obviously has one of her weird dreams.

"Gibby...don't steal my bra! No, mom. I did wear pants. I promise. No, mom. Don't force me to go to school. I wanna stay home and masturbate. Carly, that's wonderful. I love food." says Sam in her sleep.

2 days later.

"Hi, Carly." says Laura Bernardus as Carly enter her office.

"Hi, boss. I have a question." says Carly.

"Ask me then." says Laura Bernardus.

"Can I get next week off...? I wanna spend some more time with my dad." says Carly.

"Yes, no problem, girl." says Laura Bernardus.

"Thanks." says Carly with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Laura Bernardus.

"Awww. Sweet." says Carly.

Carly smile and then leave the room.

Carly goes to the office she share with Anne and starts to work.

"Let's see, where was I on this? Oh, yeah. Okay." says Carly.

Carly wear a pink t-shirt, tight black leather pants and white shoes.

"In the 1920s they introduced steel strings. That also lead to X-bracing as we know it now, since steel strings require a stronger top." thinks Carly.

Carly focus on her work, doing the best job she can, as always.

Carly is a good responsible woman, who love her job, making sure to work hard, but not so hard that is has a negative effect on her health.

5 days later.

Carly and her dad, watch TV and eat pizza and drink beer.

Carly usually don't drink beer, but she does on very rare occasions.

"This show's good." says Carly.

"Yeah. I consider it a classic." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww." says Carly.

Carly wear a blue t-shirt, black pants and pink socks.

Carly and her dad are both happy.

"Do you miss your friends, Carly?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yes, of course. It's a bit empty without them, but I'm good." says Carly.

"Okay." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I pretty much only keep in contact with Sam, to be honest. I never hear from Freddie or Gibby, aside from a tweet and such every now and then." says Carly.

"That makes sense, since Sam is the one you were closest to." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

The next day.

Sam is playing a game on her phone.

She wear a red shirt, tight dark jeans and pink socks.

"I'm a sexy chick." says Sam.

Cat is eating candy and reading a book.

She wear a pink top, white tights and yellow socks.

"Me is cute." says Cat.

Cat is happy.

Sam's happy as well.

Suddenly someone rings the door bell.

"I get it." says Cat.

Cat opens the door and a guy from FedEx gives her a box.

Cat sign for the box and then walk back to Sam.

"Sam, it's for you." says Cat.

"Nice. I wonder what it can be." says Sam as she open the box.

Inside is a pink leather jacket with 'Wham of the Sam' in black on the back and a yellow teddy bear taht wear a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, as well as a letter from Carly.

Sam reads the letter. It says "Hi, Sam. Here comes a jacket and a plushie. Sorry that it's not a talking plushie, but I hope you'll find it adorable anyway. Love from your friend Carly Shay."

"Awww!" says a happy Sam.

2 days later.

Carly play violin.

Today her outfit consists of a red tight latex t-shirt, black leather pants and pink socks.

 _ **Let the angels fly. On the hills so high.**_

 _ **I'm sweet and I'm sure will go on and try.**_

 _ **Let the angels fly. On the hills so high.**_

 _ **You're my friend forever, girl.**_

 _ **Awww. Sweet.**_

 _ **Let the angels fly. In the Heavens high.**_

 _ **You are sweet and I love you 'cause you are friend.**_

 _ **Lat the angels fly. In the Heavens high.**_

 _ **I am always there for you.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

"So sweet and nice." says Carly with a cute smile.

The song is actually one that Carly has written all by herself.

Carly put away her violin.

And then she takes a little nap.

29 minutes later, Carly wakes up.

She goes to the kitchen and get herself a cup of tea.

"I'm happy." says Carly in a soft cute voice.

Carly feel very good.

"Okay. I should start with dinner so it's ready when dad gets home." says Carly.

Carly starts to cook rice, chicken and tomato sauce.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sam's recieved my gifts." says Carly.

55 minutes later, Carly's dad gets home.

"Hi, dad." says Carly.

"Hi, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

Colonel Steven Shay change from his uniform to casual clothes before he and Carly eat dinner.

2 weeks later.

Pam Puckett visit Sam in LA.

"Mom!" says a happy Sam as she run up to Pam and hug her.

"Hi, Sam." says Pam with a sweet smile.

Sam is very happy to see her mom.

Usually she wouldn't show her joy like this, but Sam is so happy to see her mom that she open up and show how truly happy she is that her mom care enough to stop by.

"I bought you this." says Pam as she give Sam a porn movie on DVD.

"Awww! Thanks, mama. I've actually never seen this one." says Sam with a cute smile.

Pam smile too, happy to see her daughter after so long.

"Okay." says Pam.

"Hi, who are you?" says Cat when she sees Pam.

"I'm Pam Puckett. Sam's mother." says Pam.

"Nice. I'm Cat Valentine." says Cat.

"Alright." says Pam.

"Sam, let's go out and grab a coffee or a beer." says Pam.

"That sounds so awesome, mama." says Sam.

Sam grab her purse and follow her mom out.

Sam is very happy to get some quality time with her mom, the mom she's not had access to since she moved to LA.

Sam is hardcore, but even badass girls sometimes need mommy around a little bit.

Sam smile as she and her mom walk to a small coffee shop.

"Mom. I'm so glad you're here." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl. I'm glad to see you." says Pam.

"Yay." says Sam.

"So tell me, how is life like out here in LA with your new friend and all...?" says Pam.

"It's good. I like my LA life. Cat and I get along really well and I can ride my motorcycle when I need to get somewhere." says Sam.

"You don't want a car?" says Pam.

"Honestly...no. My motorcycle usually gets me where I wanna go." says Sam.

"Okay. If you want a car, let me know and we'll pay for one together." says Pam.

"Mama, ya should give my sister a car. I'm good with my motorcycle." says Sam.

"Well, your sister claims to not need a car." says Pam.

"Oh, why?" says Sam.

"I don't know." says Pam.

"Okay." says Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, when Carly is drinking tea and reading a book, someone rings the door bell.

"Oh my goodness! Welcome, guys." says Carly when she open the door and sees Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Cat.

"Hi, Carly." says Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Cat.

"It's awesome to see you all. C'mon in. Have a seat. I'll get you tea." says Carly.

Sam, Gibby, Cat and Freddie sit down in the living room, while Carly pour tea for them.

"We wanted to come here and spend some time with you." says Freddie.

"Wonderful. I'm happy that you're here." says Carly.

"Thanks. Who's playing violin?" says Gibby when he sees Carly's violin.

"I am." says Carly.

"Oh...I didn't know you do that." says Gibby.

"Because I only started after I moved to Italy. Not really sure why. It simply seemed fun to try and I'm getting kinda good." says Carly.

"Carly, play a song for us." says Sam.

"Sure." says Carly.

Carly grab her violin and starts to play.

The song she pick is 'Golden Garden' by Dog Stefano.

Freddie, Sam, Cat and Gibby thinks Carly is amazing at playing violin.

A smile appear on Carly's face when she notice that her friends enjoy the music.

"I'm glad you think I'm very good at this. I practice pretty often and I hope to someday be awesome." says Carly.

"You're already awesome, girl." says Cat.

"Awww. Thanks." says Carly.

"Carly, who owns that shiny white sportscar down outside?" says Freddie.

"Me. It's mine." says Carly.

"That's cool. How could you afford that?" says Freddie.

"To be honest, I was never able to. My dad bought it for me a few weeks after I moved here with him. Sure, it is a very expensive car, but dad thought I'd truly earned it." says Carly.

"I wish I had one in black." says Freddie.

It turns out that Carly is the only one of her and her friends who has a car.

Sam has her motorcycle, Cat only has a regular bike and Freddie and Gibby own no vehicle of their own at all.

"Do you ever miss us?" says Gibby.

"C'mon, guys. Of course I do. You're my friends and I care about each of you very much. I'd never forget you all." says Carly.

"Awww! Soooo cutie cute!" Cat with a childish smile.

"Thank you." says Carly.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Where's your dad...?" says Sam.

"He's at the military base. All senior officers were called in for some sort of emergency. Dad wasn't allowed to tell me any specific details. I assume it's something classified." says Carly.

"What rank is he?" says Freddie.

"Dad is a colonel." says Carly.

"Okay. Awesome." says Freddie.

"Yeah. My dad is cool." says Carly.

"I wish I knew my dad. Mom refuse to even tell me who my dad is." says Sam.

"We can find out who's your bio-father." says Freddie.

"How?" says Sam.

"It's kinda easy. Carly, can I use your computer?" says Freddie.

"Sure." says Carly as she go to her bedroom and grab her laptop.

She hands it to Freddie.

"Let's see if we can find Sam's father..." says Freddie.

Freddie goes to a Family and DNA reserach web-site and type in 'father of Samantha Claire Puckett' and wait.

Suddenly a profile pop up.

"Sam, this is Lucas Mike-Aaron Puckett and according to this he is your dad." says Freddie.

Sam looks at the picture of the man on the screen. He is tall, with almost gray hair and the body of an elite soldier.

"Not bad. I was kinda afraid that my dad was a fat old perv, but this man looks kinda awesome. Cool that he's in such great shape." says Sam.

Freddie reads the info. on Sam's dad.

It says "Victor Mike-Aaron Puckett, former army major, currently PA. Location: Dallas, Texas. Social status: Married to Laura Kate Johnsen."

"My dad has a new woman? I can't believe he'd take some other perverted bitch over mom. Mom's hot and awesome in bed. The man is such an unloyal fucker." says Sam, angry about the fact that her dad has a new wife.

"There's a home address, e-mail and phone number here as well. You can contact hime and ask him yourself, Sam." says Freddie.

"I'm sure gonna give the man one hell of a briefing about why he left mom, me and my sister. Just not right now." says Sam.

Sam write down her father's home address, e-mail and phone number on a random piece of paper.

"Sam, you shouldn't be too hard on your father. I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving." says Carly.

"I hope he does have a damn good explanation. If not, he'll face the wrath from the wham of a Sam." says Sam.

"Be nice to him, he's your father." says Cat.

"He is, but I will not forgive him easy for leaving mom, my sister and me." says Sam.

"Well, it was wrong of him to not stay and take care of his wife and kids so he does owe you an explanation, yes." says Carly. "Anyways...Sam, why didn't you bring your boyfriend with you? Shouldn't he be here too?"

"I asked him to with me, but he couldn't get time off from work unfortunately." says Sam.

"Okay, amybe next time then...?" says Carly.

"Yeah. Next time just him and me will visit." says Sam.

"Nice." says Carly.

4 weeks later.

Sam is in Dallas.

"Okay. Here we go." says Sam as she walk up to her father's house.

For once, Sam is a bit nervous, but she try her best to not be.

She ring the door bell.

Her dad opens. He wear old worn dirt jeans, black biker-boots and a dark green t-shirt.

"Who are you?" says Victor Puckett as he open the door and sees Sam.

Victor's voice is deep and manly.

"You don know me...well, ya kinda do. I'm your daughter." says Sam.

"That's gotta be some fuckin' misunderstanding. I've no kids." says Victor.

Sam smile a bit at how her dad behave, since he's similar to herself and her mom.

"No, it's the truth. Do you remember Pam? The woman you left. I'm one of her twin daughters, so you're my dad." says Sam.

"I do remember Pam, but I never thought she'd keep her two lil' girls. Which one of them are you, Samantha or Melanie?" says Victor.

"Of course mom would keep my sister and me. I'm Samantha, but everyone simply call me Sam." says Sam. "Now, over to more important shit...why the fuck did you leave mom to care for Melanie and me all on her own, ya damn perv?"

"Trust me, it would've been worse if I'd stayed, Sam. You seem to have the same fiery personality as Pam always had and probably still does to this day. That's why I left by the way. I got tired of her being angry a lot." says Victor.

"So you and mom didn't get along very well...?" says Sam.

"Exactly. Pam and I used to argue a lot. My life's been better without her." says Victor.

Sam sees a photo over the fireplace. It's a photo of Victor and a woman who's clearly not Pam Puckett.

Sam suddenly realize that the woman is her father's new wife.

The woman is a black fat Mexican woman with long curly dark hair and in the photo she wear a white top, a short denim skirt and dirty boots.

"Dad, you left the awesome sexy Pam Puckett for this ugly piece of crap?" says Sam as she walk over to the photo.

"I don't want ya to say such things about my sweet wife. She's not ugly and her name's Laura." says Victor.

"Alright, man. Maybe it was for the good for ya to leave, but you owe mom a huge fuckin' apology. Speak!" says Sam as she hold up her phone to record a video of her father's apology to Pam Puckett.

"Sam, you're clearly Pam's daughter. I see a lot of her in you. Alright, what the fuck? Here we go..." says Victor. "Pam Puckett, I'm sorry for leaving you to raise Samantha and Melaine on your own. I know this lame crap of an apology aren't goin' to make up for all those damn years, but I hope ya can at least understand that I truly believed that leaving was for a greater good. The End."

"Thanks, dad. That was a good apology. I hope I can be a part of your life, even though I remind you of mom 'cause trust me, I'm not always badass. I have a sweet side too." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"You do seem to be a good young woman. Pam's done a good job to raise you, not bad." says Victor. "So, yes, you and I can have a 'connection' if you can change your mind about Laura.

"I'll do my best." says Sam.

"Okay. That's all I can ask for." says Victor.

"Dad, tell me about yourself. I wanna get to know you. Mom's told me absolutely zero." says Sam.

"I'm a former army major. I decided to retire six years ago, not sure why. Now I'm a personal trainer at a local gym here in Dallas and almost two years ago Laura and I got married after dating for almost four years or so." says Victor.

"Do you love sex?" says Sam.

"Of course. Sex is great. I'm sure you and your sister think so too." says Victor.

"I love sex, but Melanie does not. She's nothing like me and mom." says Sam.

"Okay. Now, tell me about you." says Victor.

"I live in LA where my buddy Cat and I babysit for money. Before that I did a web-show with my best friend Carly Shay. Ya might've heard about our web-show. Does the name iCarly ring a bell to you?" says Sam.

"Some of the kids on the street used to watch that, but I had no idea you were on it." says Victor.

"I was Carly's co-host on the show." says Sam.

"Nice. I guess I should check it out." says Victor.

"Yup. Simply type in iCarly and it should pop up." says Sam.

"Want a beer?" says Victor.

"Yeah, thank ya." says Sam.

Victor gives Sam a beer.

"How is Pam doing these days?" says Victor.

"Not too crappy. She's single. After you left, she's been fuckin' around. I guess she's kinda happy anyways though." says Sam. "Mom's doin' the best she can."

"I'm glad she's not all sad." says Victor.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam and Victor drink beer.

"Sam, I'm glad to finally meet ya. And that you're raw and badass instead of a girlie girl." says Victor.

"Thanks, dad. And I'm glad you're not fat. If you like hardcore chicks, you'll not like Melanie though. She's the opposite of me." says Sam.

"What does she look like?" says Victor.

"Like me. Melanie's my identical twin. The only ways to tell the difference is that she's got smaller boobs, is less powerful than me and has a more girlie voice." says Sam.

"Less powerful, what do ya mean?" says Victor.

"I have kinda strong arms. especially for a woman. Melanie could never in a thousand shit-years do this." says Sam as she with a single move of her right arm lift a heavy old chair without a problem.

"Oh, okay. I get it, girl." says Victor.

"Yup. Melanie is not strong like me. Some guys are afraid of me. Melanie can't even scare a kindergarten kid." says Sam.

"Alright, Sam. I think I can accept Melanie though. She might not be tough like you are, but she's still my daughter too." says Victor.

"Cool. Next time I visit I'll take Melanie with me." says Sam.

"That's good." says Victor.

"I hope you're proud of me." says Sam, for the first time revealing that she wants her dad to like her.

"I sure am. You're a badass girl and love sex and beer so I'm very much proud of you for that and for the fact that you came all the way here to see me, despite thinking that I was a cheating evil liar." says Victor.

"Yeah, but now I know that you're awesome and the dad I always wanted." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Victor.

Sam stay with her dad and his new wife for 4 days before she return home to LA.

2 weeks later.

Carly is drinking tea and watching old iCarly web-show episodes.

"Awww! That was so much fun." says Carly with a cutie smile.

She wear a purple sweater, tight jeans and pink socks.

"Maybe someday we'll make iCarly once more." says Carly.

There are times when Carly miss doing iCarly with Sam and Freddie.

Even so she still understand that they might never be able to do that again.

"It's really nice to watch all these old videos and think back to how awesome those times were." says Carly.

Carly giggle a bit.

45 minutes later, Carly takes a quick shower before she starts cooking dinner.

"La la la..." sings Carly.

She sing more real.

 _ **These times are sweet. And I am truly happy.**_

 _ **I feel so good. Today's a sweetie day.**_

 _ **And it's all true and I can see the love.**_

 _ **Believe in me and help me to be free.**_

 _ **You bring me joy and help see the glory.**_

 _ **I love you so and know that you are cute.**_

 _ **So hold my hand and always be my best friend.**_

 _ **You're super sweet and I love you very much.**_

"Oh, yeah!" says Carly in joy.

"You're a very good singer." says Colonel Steven Shay as he enter the room.

"Hi, dad. Thanks." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"That song was wonderful." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly.

26 minutes later, Carly and her dad eats dinner.

"Does it taste good...?" says Carly.

"Yes, of course." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yay." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Carly, why don't you have a boyfriend...?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"I've never met soneone who I'm really attracted to and I love being single." says Carly.

"Okay. I understand." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww." says Carly in a soft sweet tone.

The next day, Carly is at work.

She wear a black tight leather t-shirt, tight jeans and pink shoes.

"Okay, this is a subject I'm far from familiar with." thinks Carly.

Anne is on vacation so a woman named Jennifer Coleshire is her replacement until she return.

Carly try to ignore Jennifer because Jennifer is usullay rude to Carly.

"I don't like you." says Jennifer.

Carly doesn't answer.

"Listen to me." says Jennifer.

Carly focus on what she's working on.

"Do you really think you're awesome? Well...you are not, kid." says Jennifer.

Carly simply ignore Jennifer.

"Stop. Don't you dare give me the old silent treatment, little girl." says Jennifer.

Carly pretend that Jennifer doesn't exist.

"I'm talking to you." says Jennifer.

Carly continue to pretend as if Jennifer doesn't exist at all.

"Talk to me." says Jennifer.

Jennifer get angry.

She grab her purse and leave the room.

"Thank goodness..." says Carly.

Carly return her focus to the article she's writing.

"Women with such feelings is more common than most people think." says Carly. "The reason for that is likely the fact that a lot of those who have feelings like that are not very open about it."

2 days later.

Carly is playing violin in her bedroom.

She wear a pink t-shirt, black sweatpants and white socks.

"Yeah, sweet." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly put down her violin.

"Nice." says Carly as she drink tea.

It's nice good Saturday.

Carly is home alone, since her dad has to work.

Carly grab her laptop and log onto Instagram.

She sees some nice photos from people she know, including a few very nice sweet ones from Freddie.

"Oh, so nice." says Carly.

4 hours later, Carly eat lunch in the living room.

"This taste wonderful." says a happy Carly.

She feel good.

Carly switch on the TV and watch the second half of the lunch-time news.

61 minutes later, Carly clean her room while she talk to herself a bit.

"Such a sweet day it is. I truly like that so much." says Carly.

Carly makes sure that her room get as clean as possible.

When the room is clean, Carly takes a nap.

After 46 minutes, she wake up.

She hug her plush bunny.

Then she goes to the living room.

"Awww." says Carly.

Carly read on the couch for a while.

2 hours later, Carly takes a walk in the park.

"It is truly a good day." says Carly with a smile.

Carly sing a bit to herself.

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

"Yeah." says Carly.

Carly sees Anne on a park bench.

Anne is crying.

"What's happened...?" says Carly.

"My brother...he...uh...violated me yesterday." says Anne through her tears.

"Oh, no. That's so evil of him to rape his own sister." says Carly.

"I can't understand it. He always was so nice before and yesterday he suddenly became so weird." says Anne.

"Relax, things will get better." says Carly, trying to comfort Anne.

"Thanks, Carly. I hope you're right..." says Anne, still crying.

"You can feel calm. I'm here." says Carly.

The next day.

Sam talk to Melanie on Skype video-chat.

"Melanie, ya can't believe who I've found." says Sam.

"No, I can not, sister. Tell me, please." says Melanie.

"I've found ou dad. Our real bio-dad. He lives in Dallas, Texas." says Sam.

"Are you serious?" says Melanie.

"Yes. His name's Victor. I gonna visit him again next week and I hope you wanna go with me." says Sam.

"I'm not sure..." says Melanie.

"Don't you wanna meet your own dad...?" says Sam.

"Well, he left mom and us when we needed him." says Melanie.

"True, but he explained to me why and he's not as bad of a person as we used to think." says Sam.

"Really? Then I'm going with you, Sam. I have wanted to know who my dad is. I still do." says Melanie.

"Okay. Next week we're headin' to Dallas to see our dad." says Sam.

"Yeah. And I guess it's a good idea to not tell mom about it, at least for now, unless you've already told her." says Melanie.

"No, I've not said a word to mom and I agree. For now, mom doesn't need to know that we've found dad." says Sam.

"Good. See you next week, Samantha." says Melanie.

"Yup, Melanie." says Sam and then close the video-chat.

"Sam, so you found your daddy?" says Cat.

"I did. He's a PT in Dallas." says Sam. "This is him."

Sam put up a picture of her dad on the laptop so Cat can see what he looks like.

"I can see where you badassness comes from." says Cat.

"Yeah, but mom's badass too and Melanie is a kid of him and mom and she's nothing like me, ya know, but I guess I have the personality of both my parents." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Cat, next week ya gotta manage things areound her by yourself. Melanie and I are gonna visit dad a bit." says Sam.

"Alright, girl. Nice." says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Yeah. My dad is awesome. Not the liar I used to think he was." says Sam.

"I'm happy that you like your daddy." says Cat.

"Thanks." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly and her dad eat pasta and fish.

"Dad, do you ever miss mom?" says Carly.

"Of course. I think about her often." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Me too." says carly.

"She'd been proud to see what an amazing woman you've grown up into." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Awww! Thanks, dad." says Carly with a cutie cute smile.

"You're welcome. Carly, what spice did you use for this food...?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"That's curry." says Carly. "Do you like?"

"Yeah, it taste great." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Okay." says a happy Carly.

The next day.

"Awww, so cute." says Carly as she clean her plushies, including the talking plushie bears from Sam.

On this day, Carly wear a black t-shirt, tight white jeans and pink socks.

"Sweetie day for me, yeah." says Carly, feeling happy and calm.

When the plushies are clean, Carly drink some tea and then she takes a shower.

After the shower, Carly put on a pink t-shirt, black tights and white socks.

"I think I should eat something." says Carly.

She goes to the kitchen and eat some sushi.

"Mmm, this taste amazing." says Carly with a cute smile.

2 hours later, Carly play violin.

"Such a sweet song." says Carly.

3 days later, Sam and Melanie arrive in Dallas, Texas.

They walk up to their father's house.

Sam rings the door bell.

"Oh...hi. Sam and Melanie, yes? Welcome in, girls." says Victor when he opesn the door and sees his daughters.

"Hi, dad." says Sam.

"Hi, sir. So you're the dad I never got to meet before?" says Melanie.

"Yeah, so I am. Nice to see ya, Melanie." says Victor.

"Dad, sorry for not being a tough girl like Samantha is...you probably love her over me." says Melanie in a sad tone.

"Melanie, it's true that I prefer Sam's personlity, but as a father I love you as well, girl. Do not cry." says Victor.

"Thanks, daddy!" says Melanie in a cute voice, crying some happy-tears.

"I can accpet those kinds of tears, girl." says Victor.

"Dad, can I have a beer?" says Sam.

"Sure. Melanie, do you want one too?" says Victor.

"No, me don't drink strong drinks, dad." says Melanie.

"Okay." says Victor.

Victor gives Sam a beer.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Girls, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna cook fish and pasta." says Victor.

"Where's your wife?" says Melanie.

"You girls do not need to worry. My wife visit a cousin in Mexico this week." says Victor.

"Okay." says Melanie.

"Do ya ever miss mom?" says Sam.

"Sorry, but not much. Your mother and I weren't meant to be, it's just a fact. Yes, we did have certain things in common, but we also disagreed on a lot of stuff as well." says Victor.

"What is the one thing you do miss about her? Tell us. Melanie and I are old enough to hear it." says Sam.

"Her sexuality. Your mother was a sexual woman." says Victor.

"Nice. Mom still love sex, in case ya wonder, dad." says Sam.

"Do you ever regret leaving mom?" says Melanie.

"Not really. I usually don't regret anything." says Victor. "The way I see it everything happen for a reason."

"Sexy." says Sam.

"So, girls, do ya have boyfriends?" says Victor.

"I do. His name's Jack." says Sam. "I don't know if Melanie has a guy."

"Me? I've not even kissed a boy yet. I do not have a boyfriend." says Melanie.

"Sam, I hope you boyfriend is able to please you in bed." says Victor.

"He is. Jack's got a big dick and he sure know exactly how to use it to make me cum." says Sam.

"Sister, you're a dirty girl." says Melanie.

"Yup and proud of it." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly is at work, writing an article about luxury candy, when she get a txt from Sam.

It says "Carly, are you busy? if not, open a video-chat with me."

Carly send a response that says "I'm at work. Sorry, girl."

20 minutes later, Carly get a response from Sam.

It says "Oh, too bad."

Carly put away her phone and return her attention to her job.

Jennifer enter the room.

"Carly, why are you here? Everyone know that you are weak and ugly." says Jennifer.

"Please be nice." says Carly.

"Never." says Jennifer.

Jennifer take her seat and starts to work.

Carly pretend that Jennifer is not there.

The next day.

Carly is working at home when she get a Skype video-char request from Sam.

"Oh, nice." says Carlt as she click the accept button.

Sam's face appear on the screen.

"Hi, Carly." says Sam. "You won't be able to guess where I am."

"True. I've no idea, girl." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Hi, Carly." says Melanie as she pop up next to Sam.

"Melanie? Hi, there." says Carly.

"We're in Dallas, in our dad's house." says Melanie.

"Oh, you two found him?" says Carly.

"I did, yeah." says Sam.

"Nice." says Carly.

"Dad is awesome. He is manly, strong like a bull, drinks beer and love sex. The dad I've always wanted." says Sam.

"I think he's a bit too raw, but he's been only good to Sam and me." says Melanie.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Have a nice day, girls. Bye." says Carly and then end the video-chat.

Carly drinks some tea.

"Nice that Sam and her sister have finally found their dad." says Carly.

Carly wear a black t-shirt, pink sweatpants and white socks.

She is home alone while her dad is at a meeting.

"I want some ice cream." says Carly.

She goes to the kitchen and gets herself some soft orange ice cream.

"Yum, yum." says Carly in a smooth sweet tone.

The next day, Carly is using her violin, writing a song.

On this day she wear a blue sweater, pink tights and black socks.

"Awww." says Carly.

She is happy.

"I should take a swing down to the grocery store. We don't have much food left." says Carly.

Carly put down her violin, grab her jacket and purse and head to the grocery store.

During the drive to the grocery store, Carly listen to the radio news in her car.

5 hours later, Carly is cooking dinner.

"Yeah. Today's a pretty good day." says Carly.

29 minutes later, Carly's dad gets home.

"I can take over." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"No problem, dad. I don't mind doing this, really." says Carly.

"Okay then, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Sweet." says Carly.

14 minutes later, carly and her dad eat dinner.

The next day.

Carly sing in her car on the way to work.

 _ **Lariga evanie. Vesco et numine. Parco, dox pluvium. Edy fenseri.**_

 _ **Sempre una, mafilae. Lediahjro visae.**_

 _ **Etu ex davous. Maal kalto el, cioure.**_

 _ **La ei donah mobele. Qua pimo, al vente.**_

 _ **Rige el ventu. Edium pensiere.**_

"Awww, such a wonderful amazing sweet song." says Carly.

Today she wear a pink top, tight jeans, white socks, black shoes and white jacket.

When she get to work, Carly continues to write what she started last time.

She is also happy when she sees that Jennifer isn't there.

"Okay...let's see..." says Carly.

Carly feel good.

"France is a major producer of luxury candy..." says Carly.

4 hours later, it's time for lunch.

Carly eat sushi by her desk, while checking Twitter, Instagram and Facebook.

"Hmm...a tweet from Gibby. Not gonna look. It's probably a dirty photo." thinks Carly.

Carly transfer a photo from her phone to the computer and post the photo on Instagram.

It's a photo of Carly when she's playing violin.

"Awww, so sweet." says Carly.

She smile when she sees that Freddie has posted some nice good things on Facebook.

"Yeah." says Carly as she reply to one of Freddie's posts.

When lunch is over, Carly starts working again.

"Alright. Let's see..." says Carly.

51 minutes, Carly has finished the article.

She e-mails it to her boss.

3 hours later, Carly is on her way home.

She sing in the car.

 _ **Life is good. And I am here for you.**_

 _ **I can see, how it's meant to be.**_

 _ **Tell the truth, of the days we had.**_

 _ **Yes, I can see. And I would like to be free.**_

 _ **Hold my hand. And just be a friend.**_

 _ **And take your time. Love is not a crime.**_

 _ **See light, even though it is night.**_

 _ **Just let me see, how our future can be.**_

 _ **Don't give up. Glory is there for us.**_

 _ **And I can see, how it's all meant to be.**_

When she get home, Carly sees her dad who's cooking dinner.

"Hi, dad. What's for dinner?" says Carly.

"Lobster, pasta and onion sauce." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Oh, wonderful." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly goes to her room and switch to a black t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and red socks.

She then goes to the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"Awww." says Carly as she relax and lean back.

36 minutes later, Carly and her dad eat dinner and listen to classic music.

"Dad, this food is wonderful." says Carly.

"I'm glad you like it." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Yeah." says Carly. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow's a day off for me." says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Okay. Nice." says Carly.

"How's your violin playing coming along?" says Colonel Steven Shay.

"Pretty good. I try to play kinda often." says Carly.

"Alright, girl." says Colonel Steven Shay.

The next day.

"Dad, how did mom react when you left her?" says Melanie.

"She took it well, I'd say. Of course she didn't like it, but she didn't get too upset, actually." says Victor.

"Mom didn't cry?" says Melanie.

"No. I don't think I've ever seen her cry. Pam was always hardcore." says Victor.

"Okay, not even happy-tears?" says Melanie.

"Hmm...perhaps that a couple of times, such as when she found out that she'd be having you and Sam." says Victor.

"Dad, do you fuck your wife often?" says Sam as she enter the room.

"Yeah, of course." says Victor.

"Isn't it kinda clumsy to fuck her since she's fat...?" says Sam.

"A little at first, but I'm used to it by now and it's sexy 'cause her pussy is nearly always wet." says Victor.

"Nice. I'm glad ya get a lot of sex." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Victor.

"Please, can't we talk about something else?" says Melanie.

"Okay." says Victor. "Melanie, do you have a job?"

"Yes. I'm the secretary for Bernardo Grayson, the vice CEO of Aldebaran Financial Company." says Melanie.

"Alright." says Victor.

"Melanie is good at what she does. The girl is so smart." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Melanie with a cutie cute smile.

"Good to see you girls being friends." says Victor.

"We've never been enemies. It's just that we're so different that we disagree on stuff a lot." says Melanie.

"True." says Sam.

The next day.

"Awww, such a cute day!" says Carly when she wake up and sees the sunshine.

She put on a black tight leather t-shirt, pink skinny jeans and black shoes before she drive to work.

Carly sing in the car.

 _ **Somewhere, on the green isle. He is waiting for me.**_

 _ **Maybe someday, he me shall see.**_

 _ **I feel the love.**_

 _ **Very good I am, all the time.**_

 _ **Last time we kissed you feel for me, yes.**_

 _ **Stars on night sky. Please return and give me a try.**_

 _ **I promise to not cry.**_

"Cute." says Carly with a sweet smile.

When she get to work, Carly enter her boss' office.

"Hi, Carly. I want you to work together with Nikki Maroo on a project." says Laura Bernardus.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Alright. Nikki is waiting for you in office 12 C." says Laura Bernardus.

"I'll go there." says Carly.

2 weeks later there's a party at the newpaper where Carly work.

Carly usually don't care that she's single, but she suddenly sees a man that she thinks look handsome.

Carly wear a violet dress and white shoes.

She walk over to the man and says "Hi, my name's Carly."

"Hi, girl. I'm Martin DeLuis." says the man.

Martin seems to be about 4 or 5 years older than Carly.

He wear a black tuxedo.

Carly is nervous. She's not used to talking to any male person, other than Freddie, Gibby ot her dad.

Martin notice that Carly seem nervous and says "Are you okay?"

"Sure, just a bit nervous." says Carly.

"No need for that. I'm a nice guy." says Martin.

"Thank goodness for that. Usually the creepy men are what I find. I don't have much luck with men, not that I date a lot." says Carly.

"You seem very sweet and you are beautiful." says Martin.

"Really?" says Carly.

"Yes, of course." says Martin.

"Yay." says a happy Carly.

Carly feel attracted to Martin. He is the type of man who Carly could see herself dating. Martin's handsome, mature, calm and friendly.

Carly and Martin sit down on a couch.

"Where you from, Carly? I mean, you're very obviously not Italian." says Martin.

"I'm from Seattle, in the United States." says Carly. "How did you know I'm not an Italian woman?"

"I can tell by your voice. Your accent is one that I've never heard from any women here." says Martin.

"Are you from around here?" says Carly.

"Yes. I've lived in this town my entire life." says Martin.

"Oh, nice. You're a local man. Then I assume you know kinda every little secret the town holds, am I correct?" says Carly.

"I guess so." says Martin. "I do know a lot about the town. When I was little, my dad used to show me stuff that is less mainstream."

"Perhaps someday you could show me a few of them, unless that is a problem in your book, so to speak." says Carly. "Having a guide could be good for me who's only been living here for less than 2 years, give or take a few months."

"Just let me know if you want me to be your guide. I'm glad to help." says Martin.

"Okay. Sweet." says Carly. "I actually feel comfortable to talk to you."

"That's nice." says Martin.

"Yeah. I'm usually a tiny bit awkward around people I don't know that well." says Carly.

"You seem pretty confident." says Martin.

"Awww. Thanks." says Carly.

"No problem." says Martin.

"Sweet." says Carly.

22 minutes later.

Carly gives Martin a kiss.

"You're so sweet." says carly with a very cute smile.

"Thanks, Carly. So are you." says Martin.

"I'm glad you think so." says a happy Carly.

"Nice." says Martin.

Carly is falling in love with Martin.

"I'm...uh...falling in love, with you." says Carly as she blush a bit.

"I like you too." says Martin.

Carly and Martin decides to start dating.

2 days later.

Carly sends a Skype video-caht request to Sam.

31 seconds later, Sam's face appear on the screen of Carly's laptop.

"Hi, Carly." says Sam.

"Hi, Sam." says Carly.

"How're things goin'...?" says Sam.

"Very good, actually. I've found...a man." says Carly.

"Oh, really?" says Sam.

"Yeah. His name's Martin DeLuis." says Carly.

"Is he nice?" says Sam.

"So nice and so handsome. I'm in love." says Carly.

"Well...congrats to you. It's so sweet that Carly Shay has found a man she like." says Sam.

"I understand. Usually my focus is not on men." says Carly.

"True, indeed. I'm happy for ya. I hope he's the one for you, girl." says Sam.

"He seems to be. Last night he took me out on a wonderful date to this nice old little pizza place." says Carly.

"Awww!" says Sam. "I bet that was so much fun for ya."

"It was so nice and sweet." says Carly. "I'm sure he thinks the same."

"And now for the important stuff, what's he like in bed...?" says Sam.

"I've not slept with him, Sam. You know I'm not that kind of girl." says Carly in a serious mature tone.

"Ya can't blame me for asking. I'm the wham of the Sam, remember?" says Sam.

"You are, but you should know that I'm not sexual like you are, my friend." says Carly.

"Sorry, Carly. Will you go to bed with him eventually?" says Sam.

"Maybe...if the relationship will last and I feel ready to lose my v to him." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Are you still at your father's place?" says Carly.

"No. I got back to LA yesterday." says Sam.

"Did you and Melanie have good days with your dad...?" says Carly.

"We did. It was great to hang out with him. Dad is awesome." says Sam.

"How's Cat doing?" says Carly.

"Very good. Right now she's taking a nap." says Sam. "She's cute in her pink sweater and pink sweatpants and white socks."

"Nice." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam with a sexy smile.

4 days later.

Carly is playing violin and singing.

 _ **Akadi, et vertura, raef ominukaa. Erentia.**_

 _ **Dezolia trej enimla.**_

 _ **Ledino de regalium, gouch. Renoize, renoize. Eminculus taaf gunie af betulanico.**_

 _ **Salinicus, et novum fodi. Renoize, renoize.**_

 _ **Regulum fae largi unaash.**_

 _ **Kapolotum. Asgarte rega evanescum, pach moof.**_

 _ **Viva arcaelum la draconis, et pretoris vaargo.**_

 _ **Kantas in pluvum. Ebri ava nentis.**_

 _ **Venitae adoraamis. Venitae adoraamis. Venitae adoraamis.**_

 _ **Dominicum!**_

"Awww, such a cute song." says Carly in a soft smooth voice.

Carly smile.

She wear a pink t-shirt and black baggy sweatpants and pink socks.

"I'm happy." says Carly.

Carly put away her violin.

"Hmm, I'm gonna eat some ice cream." says Carly.

Carly goes to the kitchen and grab a raspberry ice cream.

"It's a sweet day." says Carly.

2 hours later, Carly is drinking tea and reading a sweet book in her bedroom.

On the nightstand is one of the talking plushie bears.

Carly's phone beeps when she recieve a txt from Martin.

It says "Hi, Carly. Wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

Carly sends a response that says "Yes, of course. Love from Carly Shay."

Carly giggle a bit.

6 hours later.

Carly put on a white dress and then drive to Martin's house.

"Hi, beauty." says Martin when Carly show up at his house.

Since the started to date, Martin often refer to Carly as beauty.

"Hi, Martin." says Carly as she gives Martin a kiss.

Carly enter the house.

Martin has cooked pasta, chicken and spicy tomato sauce.

"Awww! The food smells wonderful." says Carly.

"So we should eat?" says Martin.

"That does sound like a good idea." says Carly.

Carly and Martin starts to eat.

"It taste so good. Absolutely delicious." says Carly.

"I'm glad you like it." says Martin.

"Yay." says Carly.

"You're an amazing young lady." says Martin.

"Thanks, Martin." says a happy Carly.

The next day, Carly wake up next to Martin in his bed as the morning sun shine into the room.

Carly and Martin clearly had sex during the night, which means they are truly in love, since carly would never go to bed with a man if she didn't love him and Martin is a true gentleman who love her as much as she love him.

"Morning." says Carly.

"Good morning." says Martin as he wake up when he hear Carly's voice.

"Awww. You were so good to me. I'm glad you took things nice and slwo since it was truly my first time." says Carly.

"Of course. I'd never hurt you, Carly my beauty." says Martin.

"I love you very much." says Carly with a sweet cute smile.

"And I love you." says Martin.

Carly put on her clothes.

"Do you want coffee?" says Carly.

"I don't drink coffee." says Martin.

"That's okay. Not everyone do." says Carly.

Martin put on a black t-shirt and jeans.

They eat breakfast.

After the breakfast, Carly drive home to change clothes and then drive to work.

50 minutes later, Martin arrive at work as well.

2 days later.

Sam and Cat eat ice cream and watch anime.

"Awww! So cute!" says Cat in a childish cutie voice.

"Yup." says Sam.

Suddenly the screen of Sam's laptop lights up.

"Hmm..." says Sam as she grab her laptop and goes to her bedroom.

Sam sees that she has a Skype video-chat request from Carly.

Sam decides to accept.

Carly's face appear on the screen.

"Hi, Sam." says Carly.

"Hi, girl." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"OMG, you have kinda this 'glow' in your face, Carly. That can only mean two things. Either you've pissed your pants or you've finally had sex for the first time." says Sam.

"Sam, you know me better than you might think. You're very much right. I did have sex with Martin a couple days ago." says Carly. "And it was actually wonderful."

"I'm happy for ya, Carly my friend. Soooo cool that you've had sex with a man now." says a happy Sam.

"Don't get too excited, Sam. I'm still not as sexual as you are, in case you thought something like that." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"I didn't think that. I know that you're not like me." says Sam.

"Okay. Sweet." says Carly. "How are things with you and Cat?"

"Nice. We're happy." says Sam. "And so is this lil' cutie."

Sam hold up the plushie bear from Carly.

"Awww. Hi, plushie bear." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"We'll talk more another time. I gotta pee." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Bye, Sam." says carly and then ends the video-chat.

Sam goes back to the living room.

"What was going on?" says Cat, all cute.

"It was Carly who wanted to video-chat and we did." says Sam.

"Awww! So cutie cute!" says Cat with a sweet smile.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Samantha, you're so cool." says Cat.

"Thanks, girl." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat in a childish voice.

Sam gives cat a sweet hug.

"Awww!" says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly and Martin are in Carly's bedroom.

Carly play violin and sing.

 _ **Akadi, et vertura, raef ominukaa. Erentia.**_

 _ **Dezolia trej enimla.**_

 _ **Ledino de regalium, gouch. Renoize, renoize. Eminculus taaf gunie af betulanico.**_

 _ **Salinicus, et novum fodi. Renoize, renoize.**_

 _ **Regulum fae largi unaash.**_

 _ **Kapolotum. Asgarte rega evanescum, pach moof.**_

 _ **Viva arcaelum la draconis, et pretoris vaargo.**_

 _ **Kantas in pluvum. Ebri ava nentis.**_

 _ **Venitae adoraamis. Venitae adoraamis. Venitae adoraamis.**_

 _ **Dominicum!**_

"That was very good." says Martin.

"Awww! Thank you." says a happy Carly.

"Yeah." says Martin.

"Do you want to hear another song?" says Carly.

"Yes, please." says Martin.

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

 _ **Acantes in plavium. Egi ami nenstes. Lomia, edo intra, dau bendora.**_

 _ **Fexum, atrante. Oxida et manilicus.**_

 _ **Macade, de la travero. Esperaxi xo, meltaaviu.**_

 _ **Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Regida ec monante. Dovernium.**_

"Very nice. Sweet song from a sweet girl." says Martin.

"I'm glad that you think I am a sweetie." says Carly.

"Carly, you're very sweet and very beautiful." says Martin.

"You make me happy." says Carly and then gives Martin a kiss.

"That's good." says Martin.

"So true." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Martin.

The next day.

Sam is sleeping in her cozy bed. She wear a black sweater and pink sweatpants and white socks.

"No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in my pants. Gibby, please put that ugly dick back in your pants before Carly and me throw up. Mom, please let me buy a real machine gun..." says Sam in her sleep, clearly having one of her weird dreams again.

Sam fart a bit.

"No, mom. I didn't suck dick at school. Cat, don't you need to pee now? Freddie? Are ya horny? No, mom. I didn't take a shit in the shower. It was probably Gibby." says Sam in her sleep.

The next day.

Sam is home alone because Cat is out for lunch with another friend.

So while she's alone, Sam take the time to fart, drink beer and watch hentai.

"Hentai...sexy." says Sam, getting almost horny.

Sam is happy.

"Awww!" says Sam as she fart hard, almost taking a shit in her pants.

Sam think it feels good to fart.

Sam finish her beer and open another one.

"I'm sexy." says Sam.

Sam wear a white t-shirt, pink sweatpants and black socks.

"Opsss!" says Sam as she fart again.

Sam wish she could do what she does now when Cat was home, but Cat doesn't like farts, beer and hentai.

"Me is such a slut." says Sam.

Sam sends a txt to Jack.

It says "Dude, I'm farting and watching hentai. Sexy huh?"

20 minutes later, Jack sends a reply that says "Yeah. Chicks who fart and love hentai are awesome."

Sam fart again.

"Awww, such a cute fart." moans Sam, getting horny.

2 days later.

Carly and Martin are walking in the park.

"I love you." says Martin.

"Awww!" says Carly. "I love you."

"You're very beautiful. I'm certain I've never met a woman like you before in my life."

"Thanks. And I've never met a man who can understand me in such an honest and deep way as you can. I feel as if though we are truly on the same spiritual level." says Carly.

Almost a year later, Carly and Martin get married.

Carly miss the United States so they move to LA so they are near Sam, Cat and Jack.

4 years later, Carly gives birth to a little cute girl who gets the name Samantha after Sam, since Sam is Carly's friend.

 **The End.**


End file.
